Backstage
by PrincessPika
Summary: Matt/Mello, Mello/Near. Mello,a badass idol that causes drama wherever he goes,is hired to star in a movie! Read on to experience how he changed the lives of Matt and Near, two best friends who suddenly fall head over heels for the crazy blonde! Completed
1. Photography

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Matt/Mello, L/Light, Misa/Light, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language

Also, ages are slightly mixed up, so sorry if I screw something up.

Hey, Pika-chan here with my first Death Note story! Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Photography  
**

"Matty!" screamed a smiling blonde girl, jumping up, throwing her thin arms around the younger teen.

"Misa." Smiling slightly, the redhead patted her on the head, motioning for the pop idol to sit down.

"Oh, Matty, I missed you while I was in Japan!" Misa smiled, bright hazel eyes looking at the orange lenses, trying to make eye contact.

"Me too, Misa. How was it?" he asked politely, gathering the brushes, powders, creams he needed.

_Name: Mail 'Matt' Jeevas_

_Occupation: Make-up artist_

_Age: 19_

_Intelligence: Genius_

_Status: Single_

_Birthday: February 1_

"Fun! Light and I visited his family, and we went to Kurizawa, Nara, everywhere..."she continued talking, huge smile on her face.

_Name: Misa Amane_

_Occupation: Singer, actress, model_

_Age: 26_

_Intelligence: Retard  
_

_Status: dating Light Yagami_

_Birthday: December 25_

"Oh, how's Light?" Matt asked, evening out Misa's already near perfect complexion.

"He's fine. He's gonna be here soon for make-up anyways." Misa closed her eyes, Matt brushing on brown eyeshadow onto her pale eyelids.

"Matt put on too light a color for Miss Amane." said the monotonous voice of Near, the silver haired boy walking over to the pair.

_Name: Nate 'Near' Rivers_

_Occupation: Manager_

_Age: 18_

_Intelligence: Highly genius_

_Status: Single_

_Birthday: August 24_

"Hmm, really?" Matt muttered, rolling his eyes behind the orange plastic.

"Yes. Miss Amane is needed to have a tomboy look in this photo shoot, and Matt made Miss Amane's eyes not stand out enough." Near explained, walking away.

"Jesus Christ." muttered Matt, brushing a deeper onyx on Misa. "Ok now, open your eyes just a tad, Misa. Ok, thanks. Umm...close for a minute..there we go, thank you Misa. No,no, keep those eyes closed!" He instructed the girl, using a brush to paint on cream eyeliner on her top lid.

"Hey Misa, Matt." Light called, walking into the studio.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now, Misa. Hey Light, long time no see." Matt smiled slightly, watching the pop idol jump up, and hug her boyfriend tightly.

_Name: Light Yagami_

_Occupation: Actor_

_Age: 23_

_Intelligence: Highly genius_

_Status: dating Misa Amane_

_Birthday: February 28_

"Yeah, tour in Japan to promote the movie." the brunette sat down in a chair, yawning.

"Ok, Lemme finish Misa here, and I'll do you up, Light." Matt said, dabbing on coral lipstick on Misa, adding black glittery mascara to her lashes, and directing her to Matsuda for her hairstyling.

"We have 30 minutes until the photo shoot. Light, Misa, please hurry up." Near called, from the front.

"I hate that bastard." muttered Light, as Matt airbrushed foundation on the older man's face.

"Most people do. But he's good at his job." Matt admitted, cheerfully looking around.

"'Kay. See you around." Light stood up, smiled, and walked over to Matsuda.

"I see Matt has finished his work for the day." came a voice from behind him, easily startling the boy.

"Whoa, L, you scared me!" Matt sighed, putting a hand over his striped shirt, where his heart was located.

_Name: L Lawliett_

_Occupation: Director_

_Age: 27_

_Intelligence: Highly Genius_

_Status: Single_

_Birthday: October 31_

"There you go, now, arm around Light, yeah, like that...more sass...yeah, perfect Misa! Light, c'mon man, lean forward a bit...stop...yeah, that's awesome!" The photographer, Linda said happily.

"We're done for today!" L said into the microphone, observing the photo session, Matt beside him.

"So, what's this movie gonna be about anyways?" Matt asked, watching the cheery blonde girl run off to a change, yelling about having to do a singing in an hour, yelling various 'Byes' and 'I love yous' everywhere.

"She's the movie's about a girl named Viola who cross dresses to get into an academy's soccer team and ends up falling in love with her roommate who loves Olivia, and the girl is in love with Viola, thinking she's a guy. It's based off Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. " L explained, waving a thick script in front of Matt.

"So, Misa is playing Viola, and Light is Duke. Typical." Matt laughed, looking down the names of the actors.

"Wait, who's playing Sebastian?" he asked after scanning over the first few pages.

"We have no idea yet, but I'll announce it tomorrow when we start filming." L said, catching Light's eye as the walked together, apparently discussing the movie.

Not. It was obvious to everyone but Misa, but Light was cheating on her. With L. In various closets, empty rooms. Loudly.

'Man, is that girl retarded.' thought Matt, waving bye, and getting into his red car, a smile on his face.

"I wonder who'll play Sebastian though." he muttered, driving off to his house in downtown LA.

* * *

"What the fuck, you damn cunt?" yelled a blonde man, icy blue eyes glaring as he stomped downstairs of his newly bought 2.5 million dollar mansion in LA.

"Shut it, Mello. You have an audition for She's The man." Mikami rolled his eyes, glaring back at his friend, and client.

"Suck a dick, why would I audition for that pussy play, anyways?" Mello sighed, pissed off.

_Name: Mihael 'Mello' Keehl_

_Occupation: Singer, model_

_Age: 20_

_Intelligence: Highly genius  
_

_Status: Single  
_

_Birthday: December 13_

"It'll be your acting debut." the black haired man calmly said.

"Wanker! I'm a fucking singer, not an actor, fucktard!" Mello rolled his eyes, pulling at a rosary around his neck.

"Well, this will expand your borders, and you'll get more fans." Mikami sighed."And more money." he added.

"I'm only doing this for the cash. Who the hell am I auditioning for, anyways?"

"Sebastian Hastings. The movie is called She's the man."

"Sounds fucking gay."

"It's a remake of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night."

"Where are the auditions, anyways?"

"Wammy's studios."

"Where the fuck is that?"

Mikami sighed, giving the blonde the directions, watching as he ran back to his room to grab a jacket, and strut over to the garage.

"Oh, and Mikami. Get the fuck out of my house." Mello called over as he straddled his motorcycle, and raced away to where the auditions were taking place.

* * *

"Alright. Thank you for coming out and auditioning. I am L, the director. Now, please state your name, age, what scene you are reading." L spoke, eating a piece of cake.

20 boys were lined up at the studio, waiting to audition. Mello sighed, looking around, glaring at whoever stared at him. He stood out compared to the other actors, who wore jeans and t-shirts and converse. He himself wore a typical black tank-top, tight leather pants, combat boots and leather jacket. Black eyeliner and nail polish completed the look, as Mello sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Ok, next." L called boredly.

"Hi. I'm Mihael Keehl, call me Mello. I'm 20, and I'm gonna read the scene where Sebastian leaves for England." Mello smirked, reading the lines perfectly.

"You are hired, Mello." L said, as the other actors glared at the boy, and left.

"Thanks, L." Mello smiled.

"Filming starts tomorrow at 9. And Mello, please don't wear the nail polish and eyeliner."

"Fine, fine. Thanks again!" With a smirk, Mello strutted away, script in hand all eyes on him.

"Who was that, L?" Matt asked, looking at the blonde.

"That is the man who is playing Sebastian, Mello."

"You mean MELLO?" Misa yelled out, suddenly appearing with a smile on her face.

"You know him?" Matt asked.

"Duh, everyone knows Mello. He's a popular singer now." Misa pulled out her iPod, handing an earphone to Matt.

_"Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby_

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til your screamin' my name"_

Mello's voice rang out, and Matt looked over at Mello's back.

"Dayum." he muttered, smirking slightly.

"He's quite a racy performer. His music videos are rather provocative." Linda said, the photographer giggling lightly.

"I know, eh?" Misa giggled also, Light rolling his eyes, as he looked at Matt.

* * *

Ok, there we have it, first chapter of Backstage.

The song is 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert. Really, Adam Lambert reminds me of Mello so much, and I fangirl love them the same!!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	2. Routines

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Matt/Mello, L/Light, Misa/Light, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language

Also, ages are slightly mixed up, so sorry if I screw something up.

Hey, Pika-chan here with my first Death Note story! Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Routine**

(Matt and Near, 8:30pm)

"Near, get you ass over here, or you're taking a bus downtown!" Matt yelled, waving his roommate over.

"I'm coming, please don't yell that loudly, I have a headache." Near said, as he sat down in the passenger seat of Matt's red convertible.

"Here, Tylenol." Matt threw the bottle to the boy, watching him dry swallow two of the pills.

"Thank you."

"No problem, man."

"Ohkay then...so, what's for dinner?" Matt asked some time later, glaring at the horrible Los Angeles traffic.

"I'm just going to have water and a salad." Near replied, looking out the window.

"You eat like a fucking rabbit."

"And Matt eats very unhealthily."

"Who the hell are you, my mother?"

"No, Matt's roommate."

"You are such an ass." Matt sighed. If only he had enough money to live by himself.

"I would appreciate it if Matt drove according to the speed limit." Near said a half hour later, clutching to the seat of the car, slightly frightened.

"Shut up, or you're walking." Matt growled, annoyed.

"I just want to arrive at our apartment safely." Near said.

"And I want you to shut the fuck up." Matt said.

"Would Matt please not take his nicotine withdrawal out on me?"

"That's it, get your anorexic ass out of the car."

"Alright, we are here anyways."

"Wanker."

"Would Matt please not use such crude words to describe me?" Near asked, closing the door gently and walking to their apartment.

"Jesus fucking Christ, why did I take pity on that bastard?" Matt grumbled, lighting up a cigarette, parking the car, and stopping by a pizza shop not far from the parking lot that belonged to his apartment complex.

It was a nice 2 bedroom apartment in an area that mainly housed college students and poorer families. There were many 24 hour shops, a great advantage. The building was 5 stories tall with 5 apartments on each floor.

"Yo Matt!" called his neighbor.

"Hey." Matt called back, stepping into the apartment. "Yo, Near, if you want something that isn't meant for anorexic rabbits, I got a pizza."

"That is unhealthy, so no thank you, I'll pass." Near stated, sitting on the couch with one leg up, watching the news.

"Seriously, Near, you're an eighteen year old guy, not a fucking chick! You're supposed to eat pizza, and junk, not model food." Matt complained again.

"I would appreciate it if Matt shut up for a minute, I'm watching the news."

"And in other news, director L Lawliet has announced the cast for his remake of She's The Man. Famous racy singer, Mello, has been cast as Viola's rock star wannabe brother, Sebastian. What a fitting role for him!" The announcer, Takada, said, smiling. "Misa Amane is cast as Viola, and Light Yagami as Duke. This is going to be a highly awaited movie, I can tell!"

"Thank you Miss Takada. In other news, the body of a 16 year old girl has been spotted outside a club. No arrests have been made, and police have no suspects. If anyone has any information, please call-" another news anchor said, his voice cut off by Matt flipping the channel to some rock music.

"Great, Light's ex-girlfriend is the news lady. Since when?" Matt asked, plopping down with his third slice of pizza.

"Miss Takada has recently been hired." Near said, sipping his water.

"I see." the red head reached over, grabbing his DS, smirking as he started playing.

"I'm going to sleep." Near said.

"Dude, it's only 10:30!" Matt sighed.

"We have to be at the studio by 8:30, and you know how bad traffic is."

"Goodnight, Near."

"Goodnight, Matt."

* * *

(With Mello, 6 pm)

"I'm home!" Mello called, plopping down on a couch, servants running towards him, putting his jacket away, asking him if he wanted food, typical stuff.

"Chocolate." he said, rolling his eyes, taking a bite out of expensive milk chocolate. Sighing, he grabbed his phone, a new iPhone, and scrolled down the names, until he found the one he needed.

"Yo, Mikami, got the gig." He told his manager.

"Good job, Mello!" Mikami said, obviously happy.

"'Kay, have fun with your boyfriend." Mello shut the phone, sighing. 6 on a Thursday night, what to do, what to do. Scrolling through his phone again, he found another name.

"Hey B!" He said, calling his crazy friend.

"Mello."

"Any partays tonight?"

"Hollywood, Club Fame." B was the owner of many nightclubs all over LA.

"Thanks, I'll be there soon."

Smirking, the blonde grabbed his jacket, waved bye, and sped off, laughing. He loved being a star!

A short while later, he parked his motorcycle, and strutted to the line.

"VIP, Mihael Keehl." He said cockily.

"Hmm..ok, you can go." The bodyguard said, Mello smiling at him, as he entered the club, the smile turned into a smirk.

"Hey B!" he called, throwing an arm around the black haired man casually.

"Mello." The L look-a-like said. Not many people knew this, but B and L were cousins. B adored L, and changed himself to look exactly like him. Creepy, but cool in a way.

"I heard you're in a movie." B said, leading Mello to the private booths.

"Yeah, I'm playing Sebastian in the She's the Man remake. Pussy role, but Mikami promised cash." fingering the rosary, Mello grabbed a glass of beer, downing it.

"Sweet." B smirked, looking around. "See anything you like?"

"Psh, no. Whore, slut, fucking fugly." the blonde rolled his eyes.

"You gay? That one was a model!" B nudged him, eyes wild.

"Yeah, got a problem with my homoness?" Mello asked, laughing.

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

"You are such a narcissist."

"And you are such a freak of fucking nature."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a fucking compliment."

"I know, I ain't retarded, dumb fuck."

"Suck a dick, B."

"Why don't you?"

"Gladly." Laughing, both men continued talking and drinking.

Mello looked at his cell. "It's midnight, I better go, pussy movie shoot at 9."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"You know it, dude."

* * *

(7:30 am, Matt and Near)

"Wake up, Matt!" Near called, walking into the redhead's messy room. Clothes, video games, food wrappers were thrown around everywhere, posters of half-naked women crowded the walls, and in the center of the bed, lying stomach down, head to the side, was Matt, snoring peacefully.

"Matt, please wake-up." Near said in his ear, taking a step back as the gamer screamed, and sat up.

"What the fuck Near? Way to give me a damn heart attack first thing in the morning!" Matt rolled off the bed, getting up.

"Sorry, but Matt needed to wake-up. We have an hour to get to the studio."

"Fuck off, I'm fucking tired!" Matt complained, sighing, walking out his room, clad only in boxers.

"Matt should take a shower and get dressed. I'll cook breakfast." Near said, walking to the kitchen.

"Pancakes, please." smiled the redhead, stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

(Mello, 8 am)

_Rring, rrriing_

"Fuck you." Mello answered, grabbing the iPhone off his bedside table.

"Mello, it's Mikami. You have to be at the shoot in an hour." Mikami said calmly.

"Suck a dick."

"Already did."

"Okay, dude, TMI!" Mello yelled, repulsed. "I don't wanna know what you and Gevanni do in your time. Jesus Christ!"

"Good, you're awake. I'll send a limo for you in half an hour."

"I fucking hate you."

"You're welcome."

"What a fucking whore." mumbled Mello, poking his head out of his room to yell for chocolate pancakes with coffee.

"Bring them to my room, I'm taking a shower!" Mello sighed. 8 in the morning and he was already pissed off. Wow.

* * *

(Matt and Near, 8:30 am)

"WANKER!" Matt sighed, pissed off as a car cut him off.

"Matt, calm down." Near said, twisting a lock of hair.

"Ugh, learn to fucking drive!" grumbled the gamer, turning off the highway onto the studio street.

"Great, L, Light and Misa are here already." Near said, closing the door as he got out, Matt behind him with a tray of Venti sized coffees from Starbucks in his hands.

"Hey!" He called, smiling as L, Light and Misa walked up, grabbing coffee.

"Thanks, Matty!" Misa said, hugging him as soon as he put the burning coffee down.

"No prob." He answered. The entire crew was there, doing their tasks, and some of the main stars were there, re reading lines.

"Light needs to have his make-up done first." L said, sipping his own coffee.

"Got it. Light-o, sit."

"I'm not a mutt, Matt." Light said, pissed off.

"I know." Matt laughed, grabbing the brush, smoothing foundation on Light, following with natural shaded eyeshadow,and white eyeliner to brighten his eyes.

"Light's looking fabulous!" Laughed the redhead, smiling, cocking his hip in a mock-homo way. "Darling, you are sexay."

"Haha!" L laughed, showing them one of his very rare smiles.

"Haha, hilarious." Light muttered sarcastically, walking over to the giggling hairdrier.

"Blow him hard, Matsuda!" Matt yelled, still laughing.

"That's what she said." a low voice said behind him, scaring the redhead.

* * *

(Mello, 8:45 am)

"Thanks." Mello said, walking out of the limo, dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, black eyeliner and combat boots.

"Call me when you need me to pick you up, sir." the driver said.

"Gotcha." Mello smirked, walking into the building.

"Darling, you are sexay!" he heard a voice followed by laughs.

"Haha." he laughed along, watching the blushing star walk over to an immature looking hairdresser.

"Blow him hard, Matsuda!" the same guy said.

"That's what she said." Mello said laughing, looking at the guy infront of him. Red hair, eyes covered by orange goggles, red and white striped shirt with baggy blue jeans and black converse.

"Dude, you scared me!" He said, still smiling.

"I'm not that ugly, wanker." Mello said, pouting.

"Sorry man, your voice startled me!" He apologized, throwing an arm around the blonde. "I'm Mail Jeevas by the way. Call me Matt."

"Mihael Keehl. Call me Mello, or I'll rip your balls out." Mello said, a threatening look in his eyes.

"Coffee, Mello?" Matt asked, handing a cup to the blonde, who downed it in a heartbeat.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Okay, who's next in Matt's glam line?" the gamer asked, laughing.

"Me! Me!" Misa said, jumping down in the chair. "Hi Mello!"

"Yo." Mello said, looking around.

"Mello, did you memorize your lines?" L asked, black eyes on the blonde's face.

"Of course, L. Oh, and B told me to give you this." the blonde reached into a pocket in his skin tight jeans, handing a note to the director.

"I didn't know Mello knew my cousin." the insomniac said curiously.

"Yeah, we go way back." Mello said, smirking. "Excuse me a sec." He said, grabbing his vibrating phone, answering it.

"Mello here."

"Mello, it's Mikami."

"I'm at the studios."

"I know. Listen, Mello, I have some troubling news."

"What? Your boyfriend cockblocked your ass?"

"This is serious, Mello."

"I am being serious."

"Mello, the maid just called me. She had received a death threat. Aimed at you."

"WHAT THE FUCK? You better be fucking kidding me!"

"Mello, again, I'm serious. Is there any place you can stay until the police clear this up?"

"Sure. I'll stay with B."

"Mello." Mikami said, disapprovingly.

"Listen the fuck up, Mikami. B is my friend, you don't have to like it, but shut your custy mouth."

"Make sure you are safe, Mello. I have hired some bodyguards, if you would-" Mikami sighed, annoyed. _'Why am I stuck with such a foul mouthed client?' _he thought.

"Fuck off, I can take care of myself. Listen, I gotta go." Mello turned the phone off, walking back to the others.

"Everything alright, Mello?" Matt asked.

"I'm alright, wanker." Mello sighed, sitting down.

"It's Matt. Not wanker, but Matt." the make-up artist said, brushing foundation on Mello.

"You got sass, ass. Now shut it."

"You want anything?" Matt asked.

"Chocolate." Mello said simply.

"Chocolate?" repeated Matt.

"Yes, bring me some fucking chocolate!" Mello sighed, pissed off

"Umm, Near, can you bring Mello some chocolate?" Matt asked nervously.

"What kind of chocolate would Mello like?" Near asked.

"Milk." Mello sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the day Near bring anyone food. Nice one!" Matt smirked, re-focusing on his job. "Would you close your eyes please, Mello?"

"Hn." Eyes closed, the redhead got rid of the black eyeliner, leaving only a tiny smudge along Mello's lash lines.

"Your chocolate, Mello." Near said, the blonde grabbing the bar, stuffing his face with it.

* * *

Ok, there we have it, second chapter of Backstage.

So, Matt and Mello officially meet and what's this, Mello got a death threat?

This chapter is obviously much longer. Tell me, do you like the next chapter to be the same length, shorter or longer?

Sorry if there's slight OOC!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	3. Weekend

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Matt/Mello, L/Light, Misa/Light, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language

So, all of you liked the length of the last chapter, so I'll try to keep it like that.

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

And my Winter Break is already started, so expect a few chapters coming out whenever possible.

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Weekend  
**

"And, ACTION!" L said into the megaphone.

"Scene 10, take 1, start!" a crew member said, clipping the thing (A/N: what's it called, anyone know?)

"Light's a good actor, ne?" Matsuda asked, staring at Light mesmerized.

"Yeah, he's super talented." Matt agreed, Mello sighing.

"He looks like a fucking homo." Mello snorted.

"He is." Matt whispered.

"Isn't he dating that slut?" the blonde pointed to Misa.

"Stick around here a bit longer, Mello. You'll see it for yourself." Matt winked.

"See what?"Mello asked.

"You'll see. I'm hungry, when's the food coming?" Matt asked L.

"Linda ordered pizza a few minutes ago."

"Sweet."

"L, when's the shoot wrapping up?" Matt asked

"At 6." L answered monotonously.

"Cool."

"What are you doing after the shoot, Mello?" Matt asked.

"Moving my shit to B's." The blonde replied.

"Sounds fun." Matt said, laughing.

"It isn't." Mello sighed. "What are you gonna do?"

"Buy food, play video games. Piss off Near if I get the chance. The usual."

"Near is that white haired asshole, right?" Mello asked.

"Anorexic asshole, actually." Matt nodded.

"I see." Mello muttered.

"Yeah. Pizza's here!" Matt smiled, running towards the delivery guy.

"Ok, vegetarian, supreme, cheese, pepperoni, Hawaiian, take your pick people!" Matt yelled, grabbing a slice of supreme pizza, stuffing his face before grabbing a slice of Hawaiian.

Mello laughed, grabbing the Hawaiian, carefully eating a slice. Light and Misa each took vegetarian, the rest of the pizza split between the crew and the cast.

"I love pizza!" Matt sighed contently.

"It's amazing how you can eat so much and still be so skinny, Matty!" Misa said, sighing.

"If you get any skinnier, Misa, you'll be a twig!" Matt smiled, the blonde girl hugging him tightly.

"Aww, don't say that! I'm fat!" Misa complained.

"No, Misa, you are gorgeous." Light smiled, kissing her cheek.

After a few more hours of the shoot, it was 6.

"Ok, we're leaving! Bye L, Bye Light, Bye Misa, Bye Mello!See ya Monday!" Matt called waving.

"Bye!" Near said, walking out behind Matt.

"That was a great day, ne?" Matt asked the white haired boy.

"Yes." Near agreed.

* * *

"Can you drive me to B's, Mikami?" Mello asked, sighing.

"I'll send your driver." Mikami answered.

"Thanks." Mello hung up. "I'm leaving! Bye!"

Stepping into the vehicle, Mello sighed, telling the driver directions.

"We are here, sir." The chauffeur said.

"Thanks." Mello sighed, walking a towards the condominium complex B Lawliet lived in.

"B, It's Mello." he said.

"Welcome." B smiled, showing the blonde his room. Mello had texted B that he needed to stay over a while. B, being Mello's half insane best friend, agreed.

"So, clubbing, bar, what are we doing?" B asked.

"Bar." Mello smirked.

"Crooked Cocktails it is." Both men walked out of the apartment, taking B's black Meserati.

"Lovely."

"You sound more homo by the day."

"Suck a dick, B. And suck it hard."

"I'm straight, my gay friend."

"Fuck off. So what?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, what the hell's up?"

"Shit rumors about you."

"Like what?"

"Harem of lovers, crazy party-hard play boy, endless lists."

"No such thing as bad publicity, B. Let those bastards think what they want. I'm filthy rich, I got a concert coming up next week here, and as soon as the police catch who threatened me, I can throw a batshit crazy party."

"Fuck yeah." B muttered, parking his car, leading Mello to the bar.

"Mello, would you mind singing one song?" the bartender, A asked.

"Why not." Mello smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the famous singer Mello will now sing a song!" A announced.

"Thanks A." laughing, the blonde launched into song, dancing sluttily, hips moving crazily, a clouded look in his eye as he sang provocative lyrics, winking occasionally at some attractive person.

_"I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me.  
Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done." _Mello sang, licking his lips.

"Awesome, Mello!" B smirked, throwing an arm around the blonde.

"Shut it. Gimme something that'll make me regret it in the morning." Mello smiled, downing vodka. He himself wasn't an alcoholic, but he love drank almost everyday.

* * *

"Next Friday, famous singer Mello Keehl will be here!" The entertainment reporter said, smiling. "the show has been sold out since the second hour tickets were on sale!"

"Wow, L wasn't kidding when he said Mello was crazy famous. Even in England and Canada!" Matt said, smiling.

"Mello is a good singer, so I've heard." Near said, yawning.

"Bedtime for Near?" Matt teased.

"Yes. Goodnight." Near said, going to his room.

"What a baby." Muttered Matt, plugging his headphones into his iPod touch, listening to a song he just uploaded.

_"Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter  
At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe  
Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention"_ Matt sang laughing. That song was definitely his life.

* * *

"Haahaa!" Mello laughed, drinking his tenth glass of vodka. His cheeks were pink, he was tipsy and super drunk.

"C'mon Mello, we should be going now." B said. He was the older one, and he had to take responsibility before Mello hurt himself. Or others. Because everyone close to Mello knew he carried a gun with him everywhere. And a pissed off drunk Mello with a gun was never a good idea. Even a regular pissed Mello with a gun was terrifying.

"Ugh." Mello groaned, passing out

"Yeah, fucking perfect." B sighed. He felt like a babysitter with a child that just had a sugar crash. And he flat out despised children.

"We're here." B said some time later, grabbing the blonde's hand, leading him upstairs to his room.

"Goodnight." he said smiling.

"Hello, A. It's B. You busy?" he called from his phone.

"I'm working B, sorry." the shy bartender replied.

"Hn. You free tomorrow?"

"Still working."

"Not tomorrow."

"B-but, B-"

"I'm your boss, you ain't working, but I'll pay you."

"T-thanks B."

"See ya." Smirking, the black haired man went to the kitchen to get himself some strawberry jam.

* * *

"Ugh, what the fuck happened?" Mello muttered the next morning, waking up with a throbbing headache.

"Morning, sunshine." B said sarcastically. "Technically, Afternoon, but who cares."

"Wha?" Mello turned his head to look at the clock. 12:56. "Thank God it's a Saturday."

"Yeah, by the way, your bitch called."

"Mikami?"

"That's the one."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you were alive and well."

"What did you say?"

"I raped you and murdered you." B said sarcastically.

"And what did he say?" Mello asked laughing.

"He asked if you were hungover."

"And you said yes."

"Uh-uh." B sighed. "Why is that stick up his ass your manager anyways?"

"He accepts the least pay and does his job very well." Mello laughed.

"So basically he doesn't know he's ripped off."

"He gets to live in my mansion. That dick isn't ripped off."

"YOU let HIM live in YOUR mansion?" B asked, eyes wider than usual.

"He has an apartment he shares with his boyfriend, but I let him live with me when he needs. He has his own floor."

"Okay." B muttered. "Breakfast?"

"Orange juice and chocolate pancakes."

"I'll go get some." B said, phoning a chef.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, Mell."

* * *

"What time is it?" Matt muttered waking up, and looking at his cell. 1 pm on a Saturday.

"Yo, Near, you there?" he called, walking into the living room dressed in boxers with his goggles on his hair.

'Dear Matt,

I'm going to the grocery store to buy food. Call me on my cell phone if Matt wants anything.

-Near'

"Ok." Matt said to himself, grabbing his phone. "Hey Near. You still at the store?"

"Yes." The boy answered monotonously. "Does Matt need anything?"

"No. We have pasta, you'll buy the healthy shit, and I don't need anything else." Matt said.

"Got it." Near said, hanging up.

"So, 1pm on a Saturday. What should I do?" Matt asked himself. "Getting dressed would be a good idea." Laughing, he took a shower, got dressed and flipped on the TV.

"I'm home. Could Matt help me with the bags?" Near asked walking inside.

"Sure." Matt stood up, grabbed the bags from the scrawny boy and put the food away.

"What are you going to do today, Near?" Matt asked.

"Stay home. What is Matt going to do?"

"Maybe go clubbing."

"But Matt is only 19."

"Fuck that, I look 21. And I have an ID." The redhead winked.

"You made this?" Near asked, speaking in second person for a change.

"Yeah!" Matt smirked. "Nice isn't it?"

"..." Near didn't say anything, instead grabbing a book to read.

"I won't be back until late, so don't wait up!" Matt informed Near.

"Alright." Near said. "But Matt isn't leaving now."

"No way! I'm leaving at like 8. Just warning you in advance."

"Ok." Near resumed reading, and Matt started playing his PSP.

"What club are you going to?" Near asked.

"Club Pulse, Sunset strip." Matt smirked.

"Okay." Near said.

* * *

"What are we doing tonight?" Mello asked B after he ate breakfast.

"Hopefully, someone hot." B winked.

"Haha." Mello said sarcastically.

"How about Club Pulse?" B asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mello agreed, smirking.

* * *

Ok, there we have it, Third chapter of Backstage!

The song used was S.E.X by Nickelback. I just listened to this song today, and the lyrics are damn sexy.

The song Matt was singing is called Geek in the Pink by Jason Mraz. It's a great song.

Also, I need some help. Who should Near end up with? Tell me in a review :)

Sorry if there's slight OOC!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	4. Club Pulse

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Matt/Mello, L/Light, Misa/Light, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Club Pulse**

"Bye Near! Don't wait up!" Matt called as he walked out the door, car keys in hand.

"Bye." Near said back.

Smirking, the redhead walked the few blocks to the parking lot, sat in his car, and drove towards the Sunset Strip.

* * *

"Yo, B, we leaving?" Mello asked, putting on a final swipe of black eyeliner.

"Sorry, Mello, you're gonna have to go alone." B said.

"What?" Mello asked, annoyed.

"I have a meeting, with an employee." B smirked. "Don't worry your pretty little head off, I got you a ride, your on the VIP list, and the bartender knows who to call if you get shit drunk."

"Thanks for caring." Mello muttered sarcastically.

"No problem now. Don't go too crazy, Mello!"

"Suck a big one."

"You too!"

"If you weren't my best friend, I would seriously fuck up your face, asshole."

"Ok then...you better get going, it's 9 already!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Mello sighed, stepping outside, getting into the black Ashton Marton B lent him.

* * *

"Mail Jeevas." Matt told the bouncer, holding out his (fake) ID

"On the list. You can go in." The bouncer told him, Matt smiling at him as he walked inside the club. Music blared from the speakers, bodies moved and grinded on the dance floor, people lined the bars on both floors.

"No wonder they call it Club Pulse." Matt laughed, walking over to the bar. "Hey, a Manhattan, please."

"Coming right up!" The bartender said cheerfully combining the alcohols. "There you go, your Manhattan, sir."

"Thanks!" Matt smiled, handing him the money and a tip, before sitting down, sipping his cocktail and observing the crowds, bored.

* * *

"Mello." The blonde simply said at the entrance, a smirk on his face. People in the line stared at the famous singer, taking pictures and screaming.

"Yo." He simply said, winking, before strutting into the club, smirk on his face.

"Mello!" called someone, throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Hey Rod." Mello said, looking up at the big, bulky man. "I didn't know the Mafia ran this place. I thought it was B's."

"It's B's. The Mafia doesn't run these kinds of clubs. The more crazy ones are ours. Here, come sit with us."

"Kay." Mello said, walking over to the rest of the Mafia.

"Long time no see, Mells." Some people called. Mello waved, and sat down.

"Where's the bar?" he asked, Rod pointing him across the room. "Thanks, man." Standing up, Mello made his way across the floor, straddling an empty stool.

"One Bloody Aztec." he ordered.

* * *

Dark blue eyes widened as Matt recognized the voice beside him.

"Mello?" he asked, turning towards the blonde.

"Hey, Matt! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Clubbing, duh." Matt laughed, signalling the bartender for another cocktail. "Tequila Slammer, please, with 7-Up."

"Alrightie. And for you?" the bartender asked Mello.

"Brandy Alexander."

"Coming up."

"You always drink stuff with chocolate, eh?" Matt asked laughing.

"Not always, idiot. But mostly." Mello stuck his tongue out at the gamer. "Are you even old enough to be here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Mello."

"Seriously, though."

"Tell you later." the redhead whispered as the bartender approached.

"One Tequila Slammer and one Brandy Alexander."

"Thanks." Matt said, putting money on the counter for both drinks.

"You do know that I get these drinks free, right?" Mello asked, wincing as teh alcohol burned his throat.

"I'm not a celebrity, how am I s'posed to know this stuff?' Matt laughed.

"My friend, B, he owns this place. Many others too."

"Lucky, dude! It took me WEEKS to get on the list!" Matt sighed.

"It took me 3 minutes."

"Don't rub it in my face."

"Fine. C'mon, let's go."

"Where?"

"I know people here, I'll introduce you."

"To who?"

"You'll see." Grabbing the red-head's wrist, Mello led him across the bar to the private rooms.

"Yo, Ross, Jose, everyone, meet Matt."

"Umm, hi." Matt said shyly.

"Yo." Rod called, motioning for both boys to sit down.

"Can you keep a secret, Matty?" Mello asked, a smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah, of course!" Matt said, smiling.

"These guys here are the Mafia. I used to be with them, you see."

"Whoa. I won't tell a soul, swear!"

"Good. Now, answer my question, the one I asked earlier."

"No, I'm only 19. Legal in Canada, not legal in the US."

"Heh, only a year younger than me."

"Not legal too, I see. Then how can you go clubbing, if you're famous and everyone knows your age."

"Everyone thinks I'm 23, Matty. That's my age everywhere. It's amazing what you can get done with money and connections." Mello pointed to the Mafia members, who were busy drinking, talking or gambling. Or all three.

"Awesome."

"I know. Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Matt and Mello stood up, making their way to the dance floor.

* * *

"Chief Yagami, we figured out who called in a death threat to Mello Keehl's house." Aizawa told the chief.

"Thank you, Aizawa." Sochiro said, sighing. "Who?"

"B Lawliet, the owner of the nightclubs in bars all over Los Angeles." Aizawa said. "He is also the main suspect of the murder of the 16 year old girl found earlier this week."

"Where is he now?"

"I got Mogi and Ide trailing him. He's in the Crooked Cocktails bar."

"Arrest him, then!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Ah, A." B mumbled, black eyes hungrily looking at the brunette. They were outside the Crooked Cocktails bar.

"W-what is it, B?" A asked, embarrassed and afraid.

"You seem so, how shall I put this, stressed lately. What's going on?" B smirked, his voice frightening.

"N-nothing." A whispered, hazel eyes large.

"Don't lie. You seem depressed."

"No! I'm not!"

"I said don't lie!" B grabbed A by his neck, pushing him against a wall. "My, my, A, how miserable you look. Would you like me to put you out of your misery?"

"I'm not! HELP! HELP ME!" screamed A, struggling.

"You asked for it, you little shit!" B slapped A's cheek, the younger male collapsing slightly.

"HELP!" he screamed again, B kicking him painfully in the stomach.

"I was going to drug you first, but you know what, since you're pissing me off this much, I'm gonna make you hurt, A." B pulled out a knife, stabbing the weapon into A's thigh.

"FREEZE B LAWLIET, THIS IS THE L.A POLICE FORCE!" a loud voice, Sochiro Yagami, yelled out from the police car.

"Fuck." B said, throwing A down as he ran, ran down the alley, escaping onto a nearby street.

_

* * *

_"You know how to dance, Matty?" Mello asked.

"Not really." Matt admitted.

"Just move your hips like that, feel the music now. Yeah, like that." Mello laughed, throwing his hands in the air, shaking his hips, and waving his arms around wildly. Matt laughed, moving his hips slightly, moving his shoulders along.

"You dork! Like this!" Mello said, grabbing his shoulders, winding his arms around Matt's neck.

"M-Mells, what are you doing?" Matt stuttered, his cheeks red from Mello's closeness.

"Mel?" Matt whispered, his eyes staring straight into Mello's ice blue ones.

"Hold on a sec." the blonde muttered, reaching into his pocket to pull out his iPhone.

"Mello here." He barked into the phone.

"Mr. Keehl, this is Chief Yagami of the L.A Police Force. We have found who threatened you."

"Who?"

"I believe you are friends with the man. B Lawliet."

"What, B? No way!"

"Yes, he is wanted for 5 counts of murder, 3 counts of death threats, and illegal drug and gun possession. If you see him, he is armed and dangerous. You should keep away from him as best as you can."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Mello yelled, grabbing Matt's wrist to lead him towards the private rooms.

"Mr. Keehl, please co-operate with the investigation." Sochiro sighed. The celebrities were always bitchy as hell.

"Fine, fine. Jesus Christ." Mello sighed. "I gotta go then. Call me when you arrest B." Hanging up, he looked at Matt.

"What happened?" Matt asked, worried

"B is wanted for a shitload of crimes and I have no where to stay." Mello sighed again.

"Why can't you go back to your place?"

"In case of some crap. The police are checking it over for bombs and shit."

"Oh. You can stay with Near and me!" Matt smiled.

"You have room?" Mello asked doubtfully.

"Yup." Matt looked over at Mello. "C'mon, let's dance again."

"Sure, sure."

"_Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business and skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._" Matt and Mello sang along, moving their bodies rhythmically to the beat.

"You know, Mel, I think I'm starting to like you." Matt laughed as they both made their way to the bar after a few songs.

"I already like you, Matty." Mello laughed, leaning closer.

"Really? Two Black Velvets." Matt ordered. The bartender nodded, and walked away to mix their drinks.

"Yeah, Matty." Mello giggled.

"C'mon, we better get going, 'cause it's already 1am." Matt said an hour later.

"Yeah." Mello agreed, both walking away, slightly drunk. "Bouncer, can I get a drive?" he asked.

"What about my car?" Matt asked.

"Can you drive my friend's car back to his place?" Mello inquired, politely slipping a twenty to the bouncer.

"We'll get a valet on that." the bouncer nodded, signaling a man to drive the red car.

"Hop in." he said, getting into the front seat.

"Okie." Matt laughed, sitting in the back seat with Mello. He gave the valet directions, and soon enough they were at the apartment complex.

"Thanks!" Mello and Matt said together, Mello slipping the driver a fifty.

"This way." Matt pointed to the elevator, pressing the right button.

"Welcome to my apartment. You can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." the redhead said, pointing towards his room.

"No way. I'm the guest. Besides, you have a bed big enough for two. I take this side, you take that side." Mello commanded.

"Alrighty."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there. I have a spare toothbrush just in case, and if you need clothes, I have some clean ones you can borrow."

"Thanks, Matty."

"No problem, Mel." They both smiled, brushing their teeth and taking turns in the shower, making sure to be quiet so they wouldn't wake Near.

"I feel like a kid." Matt laughed, sliding into the bed.

"Same." Mello laughed too as they both looked at each other. The bed was big enough for two, but they didn't have much personal space.

"G'night, Mel."

"Night, Matt."

* * *

Ok, there we have it, fourth chapter of Backstage!

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked this chapter!

Did this chapter move too fast? Sorry if it did, I can go back and fix it if you want...just review :P

Sorry if there's slight OOC!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	5. Sunday

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Matt/Mello, L/Light, Misa/Light, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

Happy New Years! Next update will be in 2010!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sunday  
**

"Matt? Are you awake yet?" Near asked, gently opening the door to Matt's room. He was surprised to see Mello, laying on Matt's chest, his head against the redhead's. Said redhead had an arm wrapped around Mello, another against his cheek.

"When did Mello get here?" Near wondered aloud, closing the door.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Mello cheerfully said when he woke up, several hours later.

"Five more minutes." Matt grumbled, turning on his stomach.

"I'm hungry!" Mello complained.

"Ask Near for food."

"Thanks for being so kind to your guests, Matty." Mello muttered sarcastically.

"Shuddap, you woke me up early!"

"It's 1 in the afternoon! How the fuck is that early?"

"What?" Matt shot up, sighing. "Sorry, Mels."

"No problem. Get dressed."

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Matt asked, looking at Mello.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Mello asked, pulling on his leather pants.

"No, just isn't that what couples do after sex?"

"Shudafuckup!" Mello said quickly, kicking the gamer in the stomach.

"Owww, Mello!" Matt complained, pulling on skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"Good afternoon!" Near said from the couch, solving a puzzle.

"Hey Near!" Matt said, looking over his shoulder. "How many times did you do this puzzle already? 100?"

"Twice, actually." Near answered. "Hi, Mello."

"Hey kid." Mello called from the kitchens. "Duudes, do you have ANY chocolate here?"

"No, sorry, Mel." Matt sighed.

"Anyway you can get some?"

"Yes Mello."

"Then can I get some pleease?" Mello said, smiling.

"Fine. I'll go to the store. Be back in a few!" Matt called, grabbing his wallet, and walked out the door.

"So, Mello, why are you here?" Near asked conversationally.

"Shit happened." Mello answered, sighing. "My so called friend got arrested and sent me a death threat. Fucking lovely."

"I see. Is Mello going to live here now?"

"Until I'm allowed back at my mansion."

"Alright." Near nodded, looking at Mello. "Then welcome."

"Thanks, dude. Got anything to eat?"

"Matt is getting your chocolate for you, is he not?"

"Yeah, but anything else? I'm fucking STARVED!"

"We have vegetables, salads, fruits."

"Strawberries?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Mello said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing the basket of strawberries, washing and de-stemming them. He put them in a bowl, and took a fork, stabbing the fruit with it, placing the sweet berry in his mouth. "Yummy."

"Mel, I got your chocolate for you! Hope you like Hershey's!" Matt called, placing the bag beside the blonde.

"Thanks, Matty." Mello smiled, taking a chocolate bar.

"No problem." Matt smiled. "I got some of those Jello cups you like so much, Near." He tossed a red jelly to Near.

"Thank you!" Near grinned slightly, eating his strawberry flavored gelatin.

"So, any plans for today?" Matt asked.

"I'm planning to get my crap out of B's place. You wanna help?"

"Sure, Mells. What about you, Near?"

"I'm going to read, maybe watch some television."

"Alrighty. We'll be back soon, I think."

"Bye." Near called

"Buh-Bye." Matt called back

"Bye!" Mello waved

* * *

"Kyuahahahahahaaaa...no, that's a bit unnatural. Hahahahahahahaha. That's better!" B muttered to himself, as he walked down an alley in South Central Los Angeles. One of the worst neighborhoods in all of America, the place resembled a warzone. Homeless people, druggies, and gang members crowded the streets, begging for money or drugs. Or the latter was showing off their guns.

"B? B Lawliet? Is that you?" A man asked. He was 6 feet tall with lanky limbs and short, black hair. He wore a leather choker around his neck, with a red charm identifying his gang.

"Yes. Hi." B answered quickly, pulling the man to a dark alleyway, away from watching eyes.

"Dude, aren't you under arrest?"

"I'm supposed to be, but I escaped before they caught me. Listen, I need you to do me a favour."

"What do you need, B?"

"A gun."

"What type?"

"An AMT Hardballer."

"Why can't you get one yourself?"

"I have a certain...condition, you can say."

"You a crazy?"

"In crude man's terms."

"What kinda crazy we talkin' here?"

"That's none of your business. Just get me my gun, and deliver it to the headquarters."

"Fine."

* * *

"Wow, nice place." Matt sighed, looking around the condominium complex.

"Ah, . Are you here to collect your belongings?" Aizawa, a police officer, asked.

"Yeah. He's my friend." Mello said, grabbing Matt's arm and pulling them both inside.

"Do they really think B is coming back here?" Matt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Better safe then sorry, I'm guessing." Mello sighed, stuffing his clothes in a suit case.

"What can I help with?"

"Keep me company."

"Alrighty."

Mello continued packing up, and Matt sat down on the floor beside Mello. "Mel, are you sure you wanna live with Near and me? We don't have much room."

"Heh, I'll be alright. I don't wanna rent an apartment when I got my own mansion. It's under some kind of fucked up watch in case B comes to murder me. And I'm gonna go on tour soon, so that'd be pointless."

"On tour? Cool!"

"Y'know, since you're a good friend to me, Matty, I'll invite you to the sold out opening concert. Back stage."

"Seriously! Fucking awesome Mello! THANK YOU!!" Matt smiled, hugging Mello tightly. _'Haha, Matty's kinda cute when he smiles..wait, WHAT THE FUCK am I thinking?' _Mello thought, blushing slightly.

"No problem, now let me pack." Mello hugged the redhead back, and continued stuffing clothes into his suitcase. Matt just sat around, talking with Mello for the next few hours.

"Oh, we better get going soon, it's already 6. We have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm all done too."

"We're done!" Matt called, the afro-ed cop looking at them.

"OK. Have a good evening, Mr. Keehl, Mister, ummmm..."

"Jeevas. Matt Jeevas, is the name." Matt smiled.

"Have a good evening too, then, Mr. Jeevas."

"You too!" Matt called, walking towards the car, dragging along one of Mello's bags.

* * *

"Mr. Mogi, Mr. Aizawa, it's Yagami here." Sochiro called, both cops picking up.

"Yes, Chief?" they both answered.

"I've been looking up B Lawliet's medical record, and he has a certain mental condition you should be aware of. He has a severe case of bi-polar mania disorder. He functions normally when he is in the 'normal' state, but when he's in the 'manic' stage, he has mental symptoms similar to a schizophrenic. He suffers hallucinations , the most common being one which he claims to see people's 'life-spans' and names."

"So, it's safe to assume he is armed and dangerous." Aizawa asked.

"Yes. B has many connections to the gangs and the crime life of Los Angeles."

"We should inform L Lawliet." Mogi said. "B has changed his appearance to look exactly like his cousin, so we can assume he may threaten his cousin."

"Good thinking, Mogi." Yagami nodded. "I'll alert the media."

* * *

"B, nice to see you again." Ross said, looking at the man infront of him.

"Hello, Ross. I am here to pick up my gun."

"Your gun? There it is? Why do you need it, anyways?"

"To kill someone."

"Shit, you serious? Who?"

"That...you will find out soon. I will wipe the gun, so no one will trace it back to you or myself. Thank you, Rod." B smirked, and walked away, Ross looking at him with giant eyes.

* * *

"We're home, Near!" Matt called, walking into the apartment, Mello behind him.

"Hi, Matt, Mello." Near looked up, and walked over to both boys. "Mello, I have moved a bed for you in Matt's room. Would you mind?"

"Oh, thanks Near! I don't mind!" Mello smiled, ruffling the younger boy's hair, and hurrying up to set his bags in Matt's room.

"Where did you get the bed from, anyways, Near?" Matt asked the silver haired boy quietly.

"It seems you can get additional furniture if you look like a college student."

"Sneaky, Near." Matt smirked, throwing an arm around Near. "But don't they know we already graduated early?"

"No, the Room Adviser here is quite stupid."

"Hey, Matt, you mind if I use your closet?" Mello yelled from the other room.

"No, not at all." Matt called back.

"Thanks, man!"

"No problem!"

"Would you mind if I go out for an hour? I have to meet a friend." Mello asked.

"Sure, but call, alright." Matt said.

"Gotcha." Mello smiled, and left.

"We have to make a spare set of keys for Mello." Matt said, turning to Near.

"How long does Mello plan to live here?" Near asked.

"He said he's going on tour soon, so I'm guessing around a month."

"Ok." Near nodded.

* * *

"Yo, Halle, it's me, Mel. You busy?" Mello called from his iPhone.

"Hey Mello, no, where are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Halle's excited voice rang out from the cell phone.

"I'll be at your apartment in 15."

"Ok, then."

Mello parked his motorcycle, and walked towards the apartment fifteen minutes later. It was a nice place, in a good area in Los Angeles.

"Mello!" Halle yelled, hugging the blonde.

"Hi Halle." he smiled at his other best friend. Halle was a few years older then Mello, and a good friend of Mikami's boyfriend. Mello had known her for some years, and they grew close.

"So, why ya here?" she asked, leading him into her living room.

"Just stuff. I missed you."

"Ok, who's the guy you like?"

"Guy? What guy?"

"It's written ALL over your face!" Halle giggled.

"He's a good friend, alright. You heard about B's warrant, right? Matt let me live with him and Near until this is all cleared up."

"And now you're falling for him."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Prove it!"

"Mello, you stubborn asshole." Halle sighed. "I know you like this guy, I have a feeling."

"You don't even know him."

"But I know you. I know when you like someone. You eat more chocolate, you talk more, you have that glow in your eye."

"..." Mello stayed silent, his eyes glazed over in thought. "Maybe I do, so what?"

"First, be sure this guy is actually homo. Secondly, trust your instincts! You're Mello, everyone knows you for your impulsiveness!" Halle laughed, ruffling Mello's hair a bit.

"Thanks Halle." Mello pushed his hair back in place, sticking his tongue out slightly in thought.

"I'm gonna be at your concert Friday, alright?"

"Yeah, back stage?"

"You know it."

"Cool. See ya, Halle."

"See ya, kid."

* * *

Ok, there we have it, fifth chapter of Backstage!

I tried to be accurate with the information I provided on guns and bi-polar mania, but my info is straight outta Wikipedia, so it may not be 100% correct. I also checked a few mental health sites.

PS. There might be a lemon coming in the next few chapters, just to tell you.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Sorry if there's slight OOC!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	6. Media

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Matt/Mello, L/Light, Misa/Light, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

I decided to update one last time before 2010, so enjoy, and have a Happy New Years!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Media  
**

"L! L! How do you feel about your cousin's arrest warrant?"

"Mr. Lawliet, is your cousin's arrest warrant going to affect your movie?"

"L, Do you have anything to say about this topic?"

A few dozen reporters crowded around Wammy's studios the next Monday morning. L sighed as he exited his car, immediately surrounded by the reporters and journalists. Cameras, microphones and video cameras were shoved in his face as the director walked into the building.

"No comment." L said in a monotone, closing the door behind him. "B, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked himself, scowling.

"Hey L!" Light said as he walked into the studio.

"Hi Light. Why are you here so early?" L asked, smiling at the brunette.

"I felt like it." Smirked Light, pressing his lips against L's. L kissed him back quickly.

"L-Light, what about Misa?" L stuttered when they pulled away.

"She's gonna show up later." Light licked his lips. "Much, much later."

"Light, you don't need anymore scandals about you. You don't want the media finding out about this."

"Fuck the media."

"I wasn't aware Light wanted me to have sex with numerous people."

"You know what I meant, dumbass."

"I do so, Light." L laughed, Light rolling his eyes.

"The media is pissing me off." Light sighed. "I wish they didn't block the way. I hate pushing through a crowd of people."

"They will throw a bigger fit when Mello comes. He was the one that B wanted dead for some reason."

"Yes. Speaking of which, where is Mello?"

"That, I do not know."

"You know, L, there is still some time before everyone should get here." Light said slyly. L smirked back at him, dragging the actor to a closet.

* * *

"Matt, Mello, it is 8 am! We have to get going soon!" Near said as he walked into the room.

"I'm up, I'm up." Mello sighed, stretching as he sat up. "Yo, Matty, wake up!" he called, throwing a pillow at the redhead.

"Oww, I'm up!" Matt said, rubbing at his eyes.

"I already took a shower. What would you like for breakfast?" Near asked, observing the two older boys.

"Coffee." Matt said, looking at Mello. "You can shower first, Mel."

"Thanks!" Mello smiled, and looked at Near. "Coffee too, and an omelet."

"Alright." Near nodded, leaving.

"Here, you take a shower and I'll brush my teeth." Matt said, stepping into the bathroom, Mello behind him.

"Y-yeah." Mello smiled, looked at Matt. "Turn around, at least!"

"Alright, I won't look! Jesus, Mel, it's like you never showered in front of a guy before."

"I haven't, actually." Mello pouted, and looked in the mirror to make sure Matt wasn't looking. Smiling to himself, he slipped out of his boxers and t-shirt, and stepped into teh shower.

"You can look now." He said, turning on the warm water.

"By the way, Mel, the blue towel is yours. The red one's mine and the white one is Near's."

"Fits." Mello chuckled, looking up at the shower head.

_"Remember Mel, be yourself! Be your impulsive self! And don't forget to make sure that guy is actually homo before making a move!" _Halle's voice rang in his head, and Mello smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

_"You are a sincere moralist.  
You touch me with your pretty fingers.  
I am like a pure terrorist,  
Revoloutions are occuring as you wish.  
A speciallist bound in romance,  
Your long fingernails get me erect.  
An egoist who wants you to love me,  
I want to struggle until I'm deep inside you" _Mello sang to himself, doing a little dance in the shower. It was a song he heard when he was in Japan, and the lyrics were enough to make him, Mello, blush. And Mello never blushed.

"I didn't know you knew Japanese." Near said, as Mello walked out of the shower, dressed in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Yeah, I can speak Japanese, English, Russian and French fluently." Mello smirked.

"Is Mello himself Russian?" Near asked, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Da." Mello smiled.

"Interesno." Near smiled back. "I can speak Russian, English, French, Japanese, Spanish and Mandarin Chinese."

"Cool." Mello said, taking a bite out of his omelet. "You're a good cook, Near."

"Thank you." Near said, his cheeks a soft, almost unnoticeable pink.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Matt asked as he sat down.

"No, we were just talking about what languages we know." Mello said.

"I heard your singing. Misa was right, your songs are provocative." Matt said, taking a sip of coffee.

"First of all, that slut is retarded. Most of my songs are provocative. The rest are out right erotic. Second of all, you know Japanese?"

"Haha, yeah. And English, obviously, as well as Portuguese."

"I see."

"When's your concert again, Mel?"

"Friday. You're gonna ride with me in the limo, got it."

"Awesome! Thanks again, Mells!" Matt smiled, throwing an arm around the blond.

"No problem." Mello smiled back, looking down to hide his blush. He stood up to put his dishes away.

"I'll put them away, don't worry." Near said, balancing a few dishes as he put them in the sink.

"Thanks Near!" Matt smiled, hugging the white haired boy.

"Matt is very affectionate today." Near noted.

"Like a puppy. Here, Matty, here boy!" Mello teased.

"Shuddup, I ain't a dog." Matt grumbled, putting his boots on. "And you better watch it. You piss me off, you're taking a bus."

"If you dare make me take a bus, I'm gonna kick you so hard, your grand children will feel it." Mello threatened.

"I was only kidding! C'mon, Near, let's go!" Matt called, as Near got on his shoes, following the older boys to Matt's car.

* * *

"Mello, Mello! Is it true that B wants you dead?"

"Mr. Keehl, were you the last person B saw before he ran away?"

"Mr. Keehl, you know that B is still at large?"

"Mello, do you have any comments on this?"

"Mello, will this affect your concert here in a few days?"

"Mr. Keehl, who are these people?"

"Fuck you! Would you shut the hell up?" Mello snarled, grabbing Matt's arm and Near's wrist, flipping off the reporters before walking inside the studio.

"Haha, damn, did you see the look on that guy's face?" Matt laughed, snorting.

"Did you just snort?" Mello laughed too. Near looked at the two, and sighed.

"I'm going to find L, and have him do something about these reporters."

"I didn't know being a celebrity is that much of a hassle!" Matt said, Mello still holding his arm.

"It is." Mello said, sticking his tongue out, annoyed.

"Mello! There you are!" Mikami yelled, running up to the two.

"Hey Mikami." Mello said, cocking an eyebrow. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Nice to see you too, Mello. I came here to observe your acting." Mikami said, looking at Matt. "And who are you?"

"Mail Jeevas. Call me Matt. I'm the make-up artist. Nice to meetcha" Matt smiled, sticking his hand out for Mikami to shake.

"I'm Teru Mikami, Mello's manager. Likewise." Mikami politely shook Matt's hand, before turning to Mello. "Where are you staying now, Mello? The police department told me you were moving out yesterday."

"I'm staying with Matt here, and Near, the backstage manager." Mello said, sighing. "I don't see how that's any of your fucking business."

"Mello, I'm your manager, I should know these things."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright, Mikami. Don't worry, I'm 20. I can take care of myself."

"Last time you told me that, you went to live with a psycho that wants you dead!"

"B has some fucked up bi polar disorder. He's sane otherwise, dumbass!"

"He has a criminal record, Mello! He's wanted for murder, threats and illegal firearm possession! He isn't a person you should have associated yourself with!"

"Now you're telling me who I need to be friends with? Shut the hell up, Mikami, you bastard!"

"My parents were married when I was born, idiot."

"Now you're calling me an idiot!" Mello snarled, slapping Mikami across the face. "Consider yourself fired, shit-face!"

"I was gonna quit anyways, asshole." spat Mikami, stomping away, a pissed look on his face.

"How dare that wanker call me an asshole! Without me, he wouldn't have any goddamn money!" Mello complained, a pissed look on his face.

"Mello, calm down." Matt sighed, wrapping an arm around Mello, restraining him. "You fired him. You don't have to see his ugly face anymore."

"You got that right." Mello smirked, then sighed. "But now I need a manager."

"We're in the middle of a studio, Mel. You can get a manager here easy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can ask L. He's famous in the movie world. He can get you a good manager."

"Really?"

"Honest to blog."

"Did you just quote Juno?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You dork!" Mello smiled, ruffling Matt's hair before he walked off.

* * *

"Hmm, Mello's lifespan is running out. He should die any day now." B muttered to himself, giggling. He was in his 'manic' state, and he was pissed and excited. It was a very dangerous combination for B. He was suffering from his most common delusion, in which he saw the world in red and back. Numbers floated above people's heads, their names above the numbers. He didn't know if they were actual names, but the numbers were real.

"Die already, pretty Mello. I see your numbers, they are running out fast." chuckled B, a dark glint in his eyes.

"Ooh, what have we here? Your number is almost at zero." he laughed, pointing his gun at a young woman across the road, shooting her between the eyes. Blood splattered from the wound as she fell backwards. B laughed as he ran into the alley behind him, scaling a fence as he ran, ran as fast as he could away from the scene.

"I did my job, did I shinigami? This is why you gave me these eyes? Kyuhahahahahaha." B smirked dangerously, still in his hiding place in South Central L.A

* * *

"Another murder? What? What about witnesses?" Sochiro Yagami yelled into the phone, eyes wide."Are you sure it was B? He disappeared?"

"Yes sir." Aizawa answered. "Ide is at the scene of the crime."

"Alright. Catch him as soon as possible!"

"I know, Chief."

"Dammit!" Sochiro sighed, picking up the phone to call someone else.

* * *

"Light here." Light answered his phone.

"Light, it's dad." Sochiro said calmly.

"Hey Dad, long time no talk. What's going on?"

"Be careful, Light. Another person was just murdered by B, and two of the possible victims are in your studio."

"What? Mello, I know, and who else?"

"L Lawliet."

"What? L? Why?"

"B is mentally ill, Light. I'm sure you can figure out why he would target L."

"Shit."

"I'll excuse your language."

"Whatever. I gotta go, Dad. Bye."

"Bye, Light, and be safe!"

* * *

"Everyone, I need your attention before we begin shooting." L said calmly, the actors and crew members huddling around the detective. "The media will bother all of you about my cousin's arrest warrant. Please do not speak with them, unless it is to promote the movie. Also, please do not swear at them." All eyes focused on the scowling Mello.

"He was pissing me off! What else was I supposed to do?" Mello sighed angrily.

"Anyways, everyone, let's not let this bother us! Misa, Light, scene 39, first paragraph." L said, the two lead actors walking towards the stage, practicing their lines.

"You're going to be alright, Mello. I have got you a new managing prospect, Miss Naomi Misora. She is a personal friend of mine, and a very good talent manager." L said, smiling at the blonde.

"Thanks L!" Mello smiled back, sighing. Matt had gone off to do people's make-up, and Mello had decided to talk with L.

"Why do you think B is threatening us, L?" Mello asked, biting into a chocolate bar.

"My cousin is mentally ill, as you already know. He is hallucinating, and his delusions make him homicidal without reason."

"I knew he was batshit insane, but not THIS fucking crazy."

"Yes, B, is rather mentally ill. You can see he has obsessive tendencies, as he changed his appearance to mimic me. You'll be alright, Mello. He'll snap out of it, and the police will arrest him."

"Thanks, L." Mello smiled, hugging the man.

"No problem, Mello." L gently patted the blond's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Near! You alright? You look a little weird." Linda said, looking at the manager with wide eyes.

"Hm? I'm alright Linda, just a little tired." Near smiled slightly at the pig-tailed photographer.

"Alrighie! Bye bye, Near!" She called, skipping towards Matsuda.

"What is this feeling?" Near asked himself, sitting in his favorite spot on the roof during his lunch break. "Why am I suddenly thinking of Mello so much? I can not like him in that way, he obviously has feelings for Matt. Why, why does it hurt in my chest now?" Near mumbled to himself, sighing.

"Am I, starting to fall for Mello?"

* * *

Ok, there we have it, the sixth chapter of Backstage!

I'm in such a writer's mood today, I decided to write this chapter!

I used the song Vanilla by Gackt. The song's in Japanese, and oh so sexy!!

PS. There might be a lemon coming in the next few chapters, just to tell you.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Sorry if there's slight OOC!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	7. Awkward

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Matt/Mello, L/Light, Misa/Light, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

Sorry if I don't update as much as I did, but I'm back at school, so that explains that. I'm gonna try to update on the weekends.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Awkward  
**

"NEAR! Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" Matt said, as he ran up to his roommate.

"I was eating lunch on the roof, Matt." Near replied, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"L said that we're free to go now. Shooting has finished early. Mello was looking for you."

"He was?" Near asked, his cheeks a light pink. Luckily, Matt didn't notice. He pulled out his cell phone, and pressed 2, his speed dial for Mello.

"Hey Mells, I found Near. Yeah, meet you outside." He spoke in to the phone, and grabbed Near's wrist.

"Mello's outside by the car." he explained, waving bye to everyone, and dragging Near to the car.

"I was wondering where you went, sheep-chan." Mello joked, ruffling Near's hair a little.

"Sheep-chan?" Matt asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, I figured Near needed a nickname. You don't mind, do ya?"

"Yes, I do actually." Near said, smiling slightly.

"Sorry, dude." Mello laughed, "I call shotgun, alright!"

"Of course." Near answered, sitting down behind Mello.

"Matty, Near, wanna go to a restaurant tonight? My treat." Mello asked, looking out the window.

"I feel bad making you pay, how about we split?" Matt asked.

"You don't have much money anyways, and I'm shit rich." Mello smirked. "C'mon, it's a good place, my friend Halle owns it. Away from the media too."

"Don't need to brag, Mello." Matt laughed, smiling. "Where to?"

"Sushi Shop." Mello said simply, and Matt nodded, driving towards the sushi place.

"Alright, let's get going!" Mello smirked slightly, turning up the radio.

* * *

"Heey, Light!! It's me, Misa-Misa!! Call me back when you can, alrightie? I LOVE you!! Bah-bay! BEEP." The voicemail saved itself to Light's phone, and Misa sighed.

"Where is my Raito-kun?" she mumbled to herself in Japanese, walking down Rodeo drive. She lived in Beverly Hills, in a large mansion with her boyfriend, Light. And beside them, L Lawliet had his mansion. Humming to herself, she walked into the Alexander McQueen boutique, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hi!" she called, waving.

"Miss Amane, how nice to see you again!" one of the attendants smiled, and Misa giggled, trying on clothes.

* * *

"L! Someone might walk in on us!" Light exclaimed, sighing as the older man sucked on his neck.

"Shut up, Light. You're killing it." L grunted, grinding his hips against the brunettes.

"Sh-shit L." Light moaned, L smirking against his neck.

"Just a quickie, alright. Misa has called you twice already. We don't want her to get suspicious." L said tauntingly.

"Suck my dick, L." Light grumbled.

"Gladly." L chuckled, going down on his lover.

* * *

"Here, my pretty. Don't run, dear." B smirked, advancing on a teenage girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"G-get away from me! You're that guy from the TV! You're supposed to be arrested!" she screamed, tripping over a trash can.

"Your lifespan is at zero, now. Die." B laughed evilly, knocking the girl's head against the wall. A sickening crunch echoed the alleyway, as the insane man walked away, leaving a bloody corpse lying on the ground, surrounded by trash.

* * *

"HALLE! I'm here!" Mello announced, walking into the small restaurant.

"Mello!" Halle smiled, hugging the blonde. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Matt." Mello gestured to the redhead, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "And this is Near." He ruffled the youngest's hair.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Halle Lidner." humming to herself, she lead them to a booth in the corner.

"Tell me when you're ready to order, alright?" she said after handing out menus.

"I'll have the salmon rolls, crab salad rolls and tempura." Matt decided a few minutes later.

"I'm going to have plain rice with a salad and California rolls." Near said, putting his menu down.

"I usually have shrimp terriyaki and dragon rolls." Mello smiled, gesturing Halle over.

"You decided yet?" she asked, holding her pen to the notepad.

"I'll have the usual and a coke." Mello said.

"I'll have salmon rolls, crab salad rolls and shrimp tempura. With a coke." Matt said smiling.

"I'll have plain rice with a salad and California rolls, please. And some water." Near said, eyes still on the menu.

"Alright. I'll bring the dessert menu when you're finished." Halle walked off, singing under her breath.

"Nice service." Matt commented.

"Yeah." Mello nodded, looking at Near.

"Oi, Nia? You awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake, Mello."

"Jeez, you're like a zombie, man."

"And you are very restless."

"Shuddup."

"Ok."

"So, Mells, what are we gonna do later?" Matt asked, saving Near from the uncomfortable conversation. When Matt wasn't looking, Near shot him an annoyed glare before looking down at his napkin.

"Hmm, I dunno." Mello admitted. "I have a dress rehearsal for my concert, so I'll be gone until late."

"So, what are we gonna do without Mel, Near?" Matt asked his roommate.

"I was planning to read then sleep." Near admitted.

"Alright, sounds like fun."

"Haha." Near laughed sarcastically.

"Your drinks are here!" Halle announced, handing the cup of water to Near, and two glasses of Coke to Matt and Mello. She put a pitcher for water and Coke on the table, smiling, and going back to the kitchen.

"Thanks." the three chorused, taking a sip from their drinks.

* * *

"Hi Misa, it's Light." Light said into the phone, straightening out his clothes with his free hand. Nodding at the chauffeur, he climbed into the backseat of the limo.

"RAITO! Misa-Misa was just about to call you again! Where were you!" His loud girlfriend yelled in Japanese.

"I had some business to do with L, Misa." Light spoke to her in Japanese. It was a habit they had to speak with each other in Japanese. Since they met in Tokyo, it was their thing, as per say.

"I wish you'd stop hanging out with that pervert, Raito." Misa sighed.

"He's been my friend since university, Misa."

"But still, he's creepy."

"Is there anything you need, Misa?"

"I wanted to go out, Raito!"

"Where?"

"Wanna visit Matty and Near?"

"We shouldn't. Mello is living there now. It's a cramped apartment anyways."

"Fine. See you soon!"

"Bye." Light sighed, hanging up.

"We are here, sir." the chauffeur said a few minutes later, and Light smiled.

"Thank you." he got out, and walked up to his door, just waiting for Misa to jump him in a skanky outfit.

"RAITO-KUN!" Misa shouted, hugging him. Right on time.

"Hi, Misa." Light smiled, walking inside, his blonde girlfriend beside him, chattering about clothes and celebrity gossip.

* * *

"Idatakimasu!" Matt said, eating a sushi.

"Shit, it's 5 already? I gotta go. Sorry!" Mello jumped up, sighing. "I already paid, don't worry about it. See ya, bye!"

"Bye Mello. Call me when you get home, ok? Your key is coming in tomorrow." Matt said, waving.

"Ok. Bye Near, Bye Matty!" Mello called, running out the door.

"Matt, I have something I need to ask you." Near said seriously.

"Yeah, what's up, Near?"

"How...how do you feel about Mello?"

"Mello? I like him, he's cool."

"I meant...does Matt like Mello is that way?"

"As more then friends? I-I don't know." Matt looked down, blushing slightly.

"Because Mello has a crush on you." Near said, glaring at Matt.

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes." Near said, coldly. He stood up, nodded his thanks to Halle, and left, Matt following behind him.

"Thanks, Halle, The food was great!" Matt smiled, waving at the blonde.

"No problem. You take care, now, alright?"

"Gotcha." Matt climbed into the driver's seat, Near sitting beside him in the shotgun.

"What's with you, Near? You seem more colder than usual." Matt asked.

"It's nothing, Matt."

"And what's all these questions about me and Mel?" Matt laughed, before pausing for a moment.

"I like Mello. You figured it out?"

"What's this, Near? You like Mello? We're in the Twilight Zone."

"Be serious for once!" Near said, glaring at Matt. "You idiot."

"What the hell, Near? I said I don't know if I like Mello."

"Make up your mind then!"

"Would you be quiet for a minute Near? What's with you?"

"If you don't know how you feel about Mello, step aside! I like him, so shut the hell up!" Near exclaimed, stepping out of Matt's car and slamming the door, stomping to the apartment.

"Near likes Mello, Mello likes me? Damn, hello love triangle." Matt mumbled, sighing. "How do I feel about Mello, anyways? He is hot, and he's a great friend. Shit, maybe I do like him! But, does Mello actually like me? Near could be lying, that tricky bastard." he climbed out of the car, leaning against the hood.

"A smoke would help me think." he said to himself, lighting up a cigarette, and inhaled the chemicals. "I have to ask Mello."

* * *

"Achoo!" Mello sneezed, looking at the empty auditorium.

"Good job, Mello!" Naomi smiled. First day on the job, and she was already a better manager then Mikami ever was.

"Thanks. Hey, it's already 10, so I'm gonna go, alright?"

"Ok. Bye Mello!"

"Later." Mello walked into his limo, sitting down. He dialed a number in his phone, waiting for it to pick up.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Hey Matty. I'll be home soon."

"R-really? Yeah, I'll wait for you."

"Why are you so nervous, Matty?"

"Nervous? Me? Nah...bye." He hung up, and Mello looked at the phone, eyes wide.

"What's with him?" he asked himself, shrugging.

* * *

"I just gotta ask him. Come on, Matt, it's not that hard. But what about Near? He's been my best friend since we were 7, and now this? Crap, crap, crappity crap crap."

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Matty." Mello smirked, walking into the apartment.

"Hey Mel." Matt said, absentmindedly.

"What's with you?"

"Hn? Oh, nothing."

"Matt."

"Nothing, Mel, I swear. C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Fine. Let me check on Near, he looked weird today." Mello opened the door to Near's room, finding the albino easily. He was awake, reading a thick book.

"Hello, Mello." he said, and Mello waled in, sitting beside Near.

"Hey Near. You feeling alright? You looked sick earlier."

"I'm alright, Mello."

"You sure, Nia?"

"Yes."

"What about Matt? He seemed weird right now."

"He is fine." Near's voice was clipped and cold.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Mello asked.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Come closer, Mello. I don't want Matt to hear." Near said, motioning Mello to lean closer. Mello did, his face an inch away from Near's.

"What is it, Near?" Near smirked at him, and closed the gap between their lips, kissing Mello softly. Mello looked at him shocked, his lips froze in place.

"I like you, Mello." Near said, grey eyes locked on ice blue.

* * *

Ok, there we have it, the seventh chapter of Backstage!

I know, I know, Near is way OOC, but I had to do it. I'm sorry!

I didn't feel that there is enough Misa in this story, so I snuck her in.

PS. Lemon next chapter, just to let you know :D

I hope you liked this chapter!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	8. Wounds

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language, lemon

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

Sorry if I don't update as much as I did, but I'm back at school, so that explains that. I'm gonna try to update on the weekends.

Yes, there is a lemon in this chapter. As before all my lemons, here's the warning: It isn't a very good lemon, but I tried.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wounds  
**

"Misa, L is coming over for dinner, alright? He says he feels unsafe in his house, because B has a key. You don't mind, do you?" Light asked Misa, an arm around the blonde.

"He's such a pervert, Raito! Do you see the way he looks at you? But I want him safe, so I suppose he can stay for a while." Misa sighed, kissing Light's cheek.

"Alright, he'll be over soon. And what do you mean he looks at me?" Light asked, faking a curious expression.

"He stares at your ass a lot, Raito. With a dirty grin, too." Misa pouted.

_'He fucking better be staring at my ass'_ "Haha, L is straight, Misa." Light laughed, inwardly smirking.

"Sir, miss, Mr. Lawliet is downstairs!" A servant said, announcing L's arrival.

"Thanks. Escort him upstairs, please." Light smiled, waiting a minutes before L's silhouette was visible in the door frame.

"Hi L!" Misa jumped up from the couch, hugging L quickly. L just stood there, smirking at Light.

"Hello, Misa, Light. I brought a present." he handed them a box filled with candies and sweets.

"Thanks, L." Light said, calling a servant to take it downstairs to the dining room

"Damn, I forgot I had a dinner date with Takada. See you soon, Raito! Bye L!" Misa kissed Light on the cheek and waved at L, before she walked away.

"Misa will be gone for a few hours." Light smirked, pushing L down on the bed.

"What about the servants?"

"They won't say a thing." Light smirked, kissing L passionately. L moaned, moving his hands under Light's shirt, feeling the taunt abs.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard then, Light." L whispered seductively, grabbing Light's jean clad ass. Light moaned, sitting up and removing his and L's shirts, both looking at each other with lustful eyes.

"I'm seme next time, then." Light mumbled, L chuckling quietly.

"You wish." Light frowned, and bit down hard on L's neck. L groaned, pushing Light down, sucking on his neck, low enough that the hickeys would be covered by his shirt. Light moaned, wrapping his arms around L's waist, stroking the older man's skinny back.

L pressed his mouth against Light's chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently as Light arched slightly off the bed, moaning loud.

"Quiet, Light, we don't want the servants to hear." L said, moaning as Light slapped his ass hard.

"Shut up, L." Light muttered, using his hands to take off L's pants. L rolled his eyes, taking the other nipple in his mouth, sucking and gently biting.

Light groaned, grinding his hips against L's. He quickly removed his pants, and boxers, throwing the clothes wildly. L had gone commando that day, so they were both fully naked, and aroused. Heated flesh rubbed against heated flesh, both men moaning at the contact.

"Fuck me." Light moaned, and L looked at him.

"Hmm, not yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"Beg, Raito-chan."

"Fuck you."

"I believe I am seme this time."

"Stop being so fucking literal!"

"Do you want me to just enter you without lube?"

"Fuck me, L. Please!" Light sighed inwardly. He hated begging. His huge pride got in the way, but for L, he was willing to make a tiny exception. Sometimes.

"If you say so." L chuckled, grabbing a bottle of lube, squeezing some on his hand, moving his hands together quickly before applying the lube to his dick, moaning as he pleasured himslef.

"D-dammit, L, I want you NOW!" Light screamed, and L entered him slowly. They quickly found a pace that was perfect, a quick, rough fuck. L pumped Light along with his thrusts and Light moved his hips up to meet L's.

Within minutes, Light was moaning loudly. L smiled, thrusting harder and harder against Light's prostate.

"I'm gonna cum!" Light screamed, moaning so loud, it was a surprise no one came running yet. He came hard over his and L's stomachs, L following shortly after.

"T-time?" Light muttered, kissing L again as the two put on their clothes.

"Dinner is in about 15 minutes." L said, smiling at Light.

"What are we having?" Light asked a servant.

"Umm, rice, salmon, and cake for dessert." She said smiling, and hurried away.

"Perfect." Both men smiled, and walked down stairs.

* * *

Matt Jeevas was pissed. Beyond pissed. More pissed then the time that Near threw away his Call Of Duty games by accident, and even more pissed when his precious Xbox 360 broke. And about a million times more pissed then the time his parents kicked him out for being bi.

This. He was surprised why he didn't just go in there, and punch Near right in his smug face. That asshole lied to Mello.

"And Matt doesn't like you in that way. He's straight, Mello. Give up.I don't want you to hurt yourself more later." Near had lied. The truth was that he was bi. He remembered telling Near that when he was 15 and Near was 14. The two were the best of friends since they were 7, and they had been together through everything. When Near's parents died in a car crash, until the time that Matt was kicked out at 16.

They had promised to never lie to each other and to always help each other out. That they would tell each other all their secrets, and no one would ever find out. No girl would stand between them.

Matt was pissed. Near had told him he was straight since always. He had promised to never lie to anyone about him.

"What? Are you sure?" Mello had asked, his voice sounding hurt and slightly broken. Like he was choking back tears.

"Yes. Matt and I have been friends since we were 7. He told me that he only likes you as a friend, Mel." Near said calmly. Like he wasn't lying at all.

"N-Near." Mello stuttered, and Matt knew he was crying.

"It's alright, Mel. You'll be alright." Near said, and Mello's sobs were muffled. Near was hugging Mello by the sound of Mello's soft sobs, and Near's quiet murmurs.

What Matt wouldn't give to go right in there, kick Near in the stomach and tell Mello that Near was a lying shithead and that he liked the blonde.

But why were his feet glued to the floor? He wondered, eyes wide, hand just above the doorknob to Near's room.

"Thanks, Near." Mello whispered, and Matt wanted to scream. He was fuming mad. And what did he do when he was pissed?

He grabbed his car keys, and a box of cigarettes, and slammed the front door shut. He ran to his car, got in, and drove. He didn't care where, or why, he just needed to drive. And smoke.

* * *

Near smirked as Mello cried gently against his chest. Sure the older man was more bigger then him, but he needed comfort. Near stroked Mello's golden blonde hair, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"It's alright, Mello, he doesn't know what he's missing out on. Ssh, you'll be fine." He muttered, smug.

Did he feel bad for lying? Near sighed. He did, to an extent. He liked Matt, he never wanted to hurt him, but as they say, All's fair in love and war. Meaning, he can break all the rules to get Mello.

Matt should have known Mello was Near's first ever crush. _'Why didn't that selfish idiot step aside for once?_' Near thought, continuing to stroke Mello's hair and back soothingly.

"It's alright, Mel, you'll be alright." Near said, tightening his hold on Mello slightly. He used Matt's nickname for Mello, just because he knew Matt would be pissed. He wasn't usually this sly, but again, All's fair in love and war.

"Thanks, Near." Mello muttered, and pressed his soft lips to Near's cheek. Like they were lovers. Near smiled at the idea, and looked at Mello, deep in those ice blue eyes.

**SLAM!**

The sound echoed through the apartment, causing both Mello and Near to jump.

"Where did he go?" Mello mumbled, tear streaked eyes looking at Near's closed door.

"I don't know. He probably doesn't want to hear you cry. He always was a cold hearted, selfish idiot." Near said, and pressed his lips to Mello's again. "I, on the other hand, will never hurt you, Mello. Remember that. Ya Tebya Lyublyu, moi dorogoy." He said the last part in Russian, smiling gently as Mello looked up at him. He must've surprised the blonde by speaking his native tongue.

"Spasibo, Near. Ti takoy mil'y, ti mnye ocheny nravishasya." Mello whispered back, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"Spi horosho, lyubov." Near whispered, kissing Mello's forehead and he lay down beside his crush, smirking to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

"That mother fucking, shit face, fucking retarded, sheep lookalike, fucking genius ASSHOLE!" Matt cursed, flipping off a driver who he had just cut off.

"SUCK MY DICK, FAGGOT!" He yelled, letting all his anger at Near out. He didn't care that he was exhibiting road rage, he didn't care that he had just chain-smoked a pack of cigarettes, and he sure as fuck didn't care that he was going 160 m/ph at a 60 m/ph zone. Because Matt Jeevas was pissed, and when Matt Jeevas was pissed, you better stay away. For your safety, and others.

He pulled in at a gas station, filled the tank up, and bought some more cigarettes, his angry expression scaring the poor cashier. Any other day, he might have flirted with her, but he was beyond pissed.

Grabbing his change and cigarettes, mumbling a quick Thank you, he sat back down, and sped away, not even knowing where.

A few hours later, at 2 am, he pulled in at some motel, and rented a room, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

The next morning, Near awoke at 8 am, turning over to look at the body beside his. Mello's breathing was even and peaceful, and Near felt bad waking him up, but he had to. They had the shoot, and he knew Matt wasn't back.

Near was a light sleeper, and he knew for certain Matt would've woken him up if he got home. Near picked up his cell phone, and quickly dialed Matt's. The redhead didn't pick up, and Near smirked into the receiver.

"All's fair in love and war. Remember that, Matt." Near said, hanging up. He looked over at Mello, and smiled softly.

"Wake up, Mello. We have to go to the studio." Near whispered, and Mello awoke, looking at Near.

"Did Matt get back?" Mello asked cautiously.

"No." Near answered, sighing. All Mello could think about was Matt. "But he will be. Come, what do you want to eat?"

"Chocolate pancakes." Mello said shyly, as he made his way to the shower, closing the door.

"Alright, lyubov." Near said, going to the kitchen to make the pancakes.

* * *

"What the fuck is the time?" Matt grumbled, waking up at 8:30.

He had called L as he was driving, telling the director he wouldn't be in. He wasn't feeling well. It wasn't exactly a lie, he felt like complete crap.

'One New Voicemail' flashed on the screen, and Matt listened to it.

"All's fair in love and war. Remember that, Matt." Near's voice said, and Matt wanted to throw his phone at a wall. But he didn't, he would need that phone.

"You want war, Near, I'll fucking give you war." Matt smirked, thinking of a plan to get Near back. But first, he needed to get the hell out of that cheap motel.

* * *

"These are delicious, thanks!" Mello said, eating the pancakes quickly once they cooled.

"How are we going to get to the studios, since our ride is gone?" Near asked.

"Limo service." Mello said, dialing his chauffeur.

"Thank you." Mello said into teh phone, and smiled at Near. "Hey, if Matt doesn't show up by Friday, you wanna go to my concert?"

"I'd love to." Near smiled, doing a little victory dance in his head.

"Let's go!" Mello said, pulling the white haired boy along to the limo.

* * *

"Who is this? I have seen him around Mello." B muttered to himself, looking at the boy from his hiding place in bushes.

"You. You are my next target. Your numbers are running down oh so rapidly. Be prepared to die, boy." He laughed, and walked to his car.

* * *

Ok, there we have it, the eighth chapter of Backstage!

Translations:

Ya tebya lyublyu, moi dorogoy- I love you, my dear

Spasibo, Near. Ti takoy mil'y, ti mnye ocheny nravishasya- Thank you, Near. You are so sweet, I really like you.

Spi horosho, lyubov- Sleep well, love.

Yes, I know you may be pissed this is a L/Light lemon, but how can I sneak in a Mello/Matt lemon at this time? Wait a few chapters, alright?

I know everyone is OOC, but I need them to be OOC for now. They'll be more IC later, but now, I think we need a bit more sly!Near and broken!Mello. I actually like sly manipulative Near. It suits him, in a way. and

I hope you liked this chapter!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	9. Plans

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language, lemon

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

Sorry if I don't update as much as I did, but I'm back at school, so that explains that. I'm gonna update a lot on weekends to make up for it, though.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Plans  
**

"L, where is Matt?" Near asked, feigning concern, when Matt didn't show up for work for the second day. It was already Thursday, 2 days after the scene with Mello. Matt had disappeared, not even calling Mello or Near.

"He feels sick." L said simply, taking a bite out of his eclair.

"What do you mean, sick?" Near asked.

"He says he feels like crap. I'm surprised he isn't with you and Mello. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing."

"I can see you are lying, Near. Remember, don't anger Matt too much. He is capable of more then you can imagine." L warned.

"I know, L." Near nodded, and hurried off to do his business, a.k.a boss everyone around.

"Hey L." Mello said, sitting down beside the director.

"What's wrong?" L asked, looking at the brooding blond.

"Nothing."

"Nothing means something. Is it anything I can help with?"

"Alright, this is completely hypothetical. Say you like your friend, but his best friend suddenly confesses to you, and tells you your friend doesn't like you back, and that he's straight. And then, your friend runs away, and you like him, but his best friend likes you. And you are starting to have a tiny crush on the best friend. What do you do?" Mello asked, looking at his lap.

"Make 100% sure that Matt doesn't like you back first. All's fair in love and war, and I wouldn't put it past Near to lie." L said, smiling slightly.

"What? I said hypothetically, L!" Mello's head shot up, eyes wide and cheeks flame red.

"Alright, alright, but still be 100% sure. Just between you and me, there's a 60% chance that Matt likes you back, and a 98% chance Near is lying. Not to mention, an 100% chance that Matt is in some kind of danger."

"What do you mean?" Mello asked, and his eyes grew wider.

"B." Both men said, looking at each other.

* * *

"Shit, it's been 2 days already, and I'm at San Fransisco. What the fuck?" Matt grumbled, leaning back against the driver's seat. He had been driving a lot, not paying attention where. When he saw the sign to San Fransisco, he was surprised. How much did he drive anyways? He was too busy swearing and speeding to notice shit.

Sighing again, he turned into the city, and parked his car in a lot not far from the Hilton hotel. He got out, and leaned against the hood, smoking.

"I think I may need a map." He mumbled, and walked towards the nearest corner store. He walked in, grabbing a few cartons of cigarettes, a six-pack of Red Bull, and a map of San Fran.

"Hello." The cashier said, a bored looking girl.

"Hi." Matt muttered, looking at her ring up the purchases.

"First time in San Fransisco?" she asked, and Matt nodded

"Yeah." He said. His voice sounded horse and rough. That's what he got for yelling and cursing 3 hours straight, then not talking at all.

"If you're hungry, go to the Mangarosa at North Beach." She said helpfully, and Matt smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Thanks, babe." He winked, paid and walked out, the cashier staring at him with a slight blush. Matt felt bad for flirting, but he was still pissed at Near and Mello.

"Mello?" he muttered to himself, sighing again. He figured out somewhere among the swearing and complaining, that he was mad at the blonde. Mad that he believed Near, mad that he didn't tell him that he liked him, and very pissed that Mello didn't call at all. Like he didn't care that his friend is MIA.

* * *

Near sighed, collapsing on a couch with a glass of water. He was still in the studio, waiting for Mello to finish his scenes. Smiling to himself, Near wondered idly where Matt was. He grabbed is phone, and dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?" Matt asked, and Near's grin turned into a smirk.

"Hi Matt."

"What the fuck you want, Near?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you are?"

"I'm in San Fransisco. Listen, Near, I know you are an evil asshole, but answer me one thing. Why did you lie to Mello? Don't give me that all's fair in love and war crap, but an actual answer."

"Does Matt know that Mello is my first crush? You are selfish if you want him to yourself. We are friends."

"That's bullshit, Near, and you know it. Friends don't lie to their friend's crushes, friends don't cuddle their friend's crushes, and most importantly, friends before lovers. Remember that, you bastard!" Matt hissed.

"I didn't know my friendship was this important to Matt."

"I didn't think that I was lower then trash to you, Near."

"You aren't, but this is a war, Matt. Whoever captures Mello's heart wins. No rules." Near's smirk increased as he said the last line.

"You know what, you're on. Are you sure you want this, Near? I do have an advantage. Mello already likes me."

"Not for long." Near said, hanging up. A few seconds later, Mello walked into the lounge, closing the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Mello asked, sitting down beside Near.

"Matt. He is in San Fransisco."

"How did he get there?" Mello asked, staring at his lap.

"I don't know, he is probably ashamed that he made such a beauty cry." Near said, an arm around Mello's shoulders.

"Stop that, Near. I'm not a girl." Mello said, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"But I really like you, Mello." Near smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Mello's temple.

"Thanks, Near." Mello said, hugging the white haired boy.

* * *

When Near called him, Matt had already figured out his plan for revenge, and was thinking through all possibilities. When he answered his phone, and it was Near that called him, Matt was smirking. According to plan already.

He wanted to be a 100% certain why Near had lied to Mello, so when Near told him the reason, he knew he was right all along. Another check mark.

He already knew that Mello was Near's first crush. _'Kind of pathetic',_ Matt thought, '_18 and having your first crush?' _He might be slightly selfish, but Near was the bastard.

After he gave Near his friends speech, and Near implied he was trash, Matt's fury started to fuel his passion for revenge. If Near had been a good, nice little shit, he might have stepped aside, but no. That motherfucker needed to get a nice, healthy dose of reality through his thick skull, and Matt wanted to give that dose of reality to Near. And then some.

When Near announced it was war, Matt smiled, and went along with it, giving Near an impression that he didn't think of that already.

"Not for long" Near had said, and Matt hung up also, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Nate Rivers, you are going down." He said, and looked at the time. 4:30 on a Thursday? He needed to get his ass in gear if he wanted to be back in L.A by tomorrow night.

He checked into a motel, and slept for the rest of the day. It was close to 1 am when he awoke again, and drove off, speeding again as he raced back towards Los Angeles.

* * *

The rest of the day after the shoot, Near and Mello were at their apartment, watching some old movies and talking about everything but Matt.

Near already had a plan to make Mello his, and it depended on the concert tomorrow night. Mello had said that he started singing at 9, and the Near would be with him, backstage. Near was excited for the concert, and what he had planned.

But it also depended on Matt being away for longer. Knowing Matt, Near knew he wouldn't be back for a few more days. Matt was an idiot compared to Near, and Near was hellbent on the redhead staying out of the equation.

By the time Mello fell asleep on the couch watching some crappy romance movie, Near had factored everything in, from Matt returning early, to a power outage. _'Perfect_,' he thought, smirking.

* * *

Mello was also thinking of a plan. He wanted his Matty back, and he wanted Near to be happy. He couldn't wait for his concert. With any luck, and Mello had plenty, Matt would be there for the finale.

He already told the guards to let through someone named 'Matt Jeevas' that had red hair, orange goggles and always wore some kind of striped top.

But, at the same time, he was starting to like Near. Near was smarter than Matt, and they had the most intelligent conversations. Mello never had anyone even close to his intelligence around him, and he liked it.

Intelligent, kind hearted, comforting Near vs Funny, dorky, smart Matt?

He didn't know who to choose. Over the course of the two days Matt was missing, his feelings for Near increased by the hour, while his feelings for Matt decreased.

Unless something changed, it would keep going until he liked Matt at 0, and Near at 100.

At the moment, he liked Matt at 65, a fall from 80, and Near at 46, a rise from 10. He wanted it to change to 50/50, but even Mello's optimistic side knew that was impossible. Either Near or Matt, either one or the other. He can't have them both, no matter how much he wanted them.

Near had told him Matt and him were friends since their childhood. They were always there for each other, even though Near refused to elaborate, through the most tough of times Matt was there for him.

And Mello felt like shit. He didn't realize it until now, when he was watching a pretty actress cry that she got in the way of two brothers who both fell for her. Mello sighed. He was that girl that got in the way of two brothers. He hated that feeling that he was a home-wrecker.

Mello closed his eyes, and lay on his back. Three faces flashed in his mind. Matt's smiling face, Near's soft smile and B with an evil grin.

He shuddered, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

B sighed as he sat in his car, a stolen SUV he got from the Mafia. _'Where was the boy that affected Mello's life span so drastically?'_ he wondered, his black eyes looking around the neighborhood bored.

He had been stalking Mello for the past few days. He knew about the two Mello lived with, and that one of them left. He followed the redhead half way to San Fransisco before turning back, back to Mello.

When he saw Mello's face in the window, his number had increased. The other boy's, the younger one's, number had stayed the same, and the redhead's number had decreased.

"Little Mello is taking life from poor Mail." B whispered, smirking. "Little Mail will die soon, oh yes he will. Then pretty Mello would die soon too. Ah, how beautiful death is, seeing it happen minute by minute!"

B laughed again, and formulated his plan. According to his calculations, tomorrow would be Death day. And he couldn't wait to see how Mail and Mihael would die.

* * *

A/N:

I got the distance between LA and San Fran. It takes about 8 hours, so I'm guessing it took Matt 1 and a half days to get that far, factoring in sleep, gas, food and bathroom breaks.

Also, I have done some fanart for this story(is it considered fanart?). I'll put it up tomorrow, there'll be a link on my profile. But, if anyone wants to contribute some, I would love it!

And at this point, I have almost 50 reviews, so a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's great that so many of you like this story, I'm so happy!

As much as I would LOVE to kill off Near, he's gonna live, I'm sorry. But feel free to kill him in your minds :) Also, Matt and Mello aren't going to die, just a mild spoiler. that would be a pretty crap story if they both just up and died leaving Near alone.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	10. Heartbeat Part 1: The Turn Around

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language, lemon

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

Sorry if I don't update as much as I did, but I'm back at school, so that explains that. I'm gonna update a lot on weekends to make up for it, though.

PS. A bit of something hot in here to make up for my not-as-frequent updates ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heartbeat**

** Part 1: The Turn Around  
**

Ice blue eyes squinted against the sun as Mello sat up. He looked at Near, and sighed. Today was the day of his concert, and the day his plan was going to be fulfilled. Smirking to himself, the blonde turned over, his back to the white haired boy he had fallen asleep beside.

Mello hummed quietly, as not to wake Near. He stood up gently, pressing a soft kiss to Near's temple, and he walked towards the shower. He continued humming as he walked in, and turned the water on. He put the plug in, the warm water accumulating in the bath tub.

Mello sat in the bath, and smiled slightly. His body was underneath the water, and Mello felt calm for the first time in the past few days. It felt like at least a year since he met Matt, but it was only a few weeks.

'How fast had he fallen?' Mello wondered, half his face sinking below the water. 'All this that was supposed to span months happened in less then a week. It's like my life is some crap drama.'

His blond hair was half wet, and Mello closed his eyes, his entire head sinking into the water. He kicked his legs over the side to give his neck and head space in the tub. Leaning up to catch a breath, Mello pushed some of his bangs away from his eyes, and sank back into the water.

'My concert is in a few short hours. I hope Matt makes it.' Mello opened his eyes, the water blurring his vision. 'Matt...Near...today, you'll see who I choose. I hope neither of you will hate me for this, but I made up my mind'

Mello sat up, grabbing a yellow towel to scrub at his eyes. The water irritated his eyes, but he didn't care. Mello unplugged the drain, and wrapped a larger towel around his waist. It wasn't a really big towel, and it certainly left nothing to the imagination. Sighing softly, the blond walked over to Near's bedroom to pick out clothes for himself.

* * *

Near had awoken soon after Mello. Stretching, he looked for any signs of Mello. Mello wasn't in the room, but Near heard the sound of water running.

'So he's taking a bath?' Near thought, and he lay back down, staring at the ceiling. His room was plain white with scattered toys and puzzles. Nothing interesting or colorful. Just plain old black and white, muted and pastel colors. His whole life in a few shades.

He never knew the feeling of love until he met Mello. He never knew the pang of heartbreak until he saw Mello with Matt. And he never felt guilt until he made Matt run away.

It was as if he was catching up on all of the experiences he missed during the past 18 years in only a week. Near sighed, still staring at the ceiling.

'I'm sorry, Matt. But I want Mello. You'll get over it, you always do. As you said yourself, friends before lovers. If we truly are the best of friends, you won't hate me.' Near thought, gray eyes flickering towards the closed door. He heard the water stop, and he kept staring at the door, expecting a fully dressed Mello to quietly walk in to wake him. Maybe give him another kiss as he did previously. The kiss that woke him up from his sleep.

'Kind of like Snow White and her prince' Near thought, smiling.

Mello had chose that exact moment to walk in, the skimpy towel clutched around his waist. His eyes immediately focused on Near, ice blue staring at gray.

"Good morning, Mello." Near greeted, sitting up.

"Good morning." Mello said, walking over to the closet. He pulled out his leather pants, and when stepped into them, the towel dropping for a second. But that second was enough for Near to catch a glimpse at Mello's tanned ass. Near's cheeks burned red and he looked down, hiding his rosy red face from Mello.

"What time is it?" Mello asked, turning around. He was shirtless, and his pants were unbelievable tight. Near blushed a deeper red, and cursed inwardly as blood rushed down to his groin.

"I-it's two pm." Near stuttered, bunching the blankets around his lap to hide his erection.

"Really? I still have time. Thanks." Mello said, walking into the living room, in all his commando, tight leather glory.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Near said quietly, running into the bathroom, and closing the door quickly. He sighed, getting undressed.

'I hope my plan works.' Near thought, closing his eyes. 'Ignore it. Forget you ever saw Mello's ass. Mello's hot ass, and his sexy abs...STOP IT, NEAR! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, DAMMIT!' Near shouted in his head. Thinking about Mello did nothing to stop his hard-on. In fact, it made it way worse. Near sighed again, sitting down in the bathtub.

He grabbed his erection, wrapping his hand around it. He pumped himself, a low moan escaping his lips. 'Fuck' Near muttered, and moaned again. Just that one swear made him fall deeper into his lust.

Fantasies that he only saw in his rare erotic dreams clouded his vision, and Near sighed. "Mello." he whispered, gray eyes fluttering closed. He imagined the blond in a skimpy dress, much like Misa wore, and Mello screwing him while wearing said dress.

Near moaned louder, and continued pumping. The warm water that hit his already heated flesh felt like a mouth, the more hotter droplets felt like a tongue as they made their way down his shaft to the base.

With a final scream-like moan, Near came, cum squirting all over the shower. Near sat there, panting. 'The faster the concert, the better!' he thought, cleaning himself off.

He put on a white t-shirt and faded light gray sweatpants, and walked out of the bathroom, praying that Mello did not hear his screams of pleasure.

* * *

"Sorry for the delay, but the highway is closed for maintenance." An officer told Matt, who sighed.

"You serious?" Matt asked, sighing. He had about a 5 hour drive to L.A ahead of him, and now the highway was closed.

"I'm sorry." The officer said again, looking at the young man in the bright red sports car.

"Fuck." Matt swore, doing a U-turn and drove back, taking the first road that would lead back to Los Angeles. He pulled out another cigarette, and sighed, lighting the lit end of his previous one to the other one.

'It's already 3 pm, and Mel's concert is at 7, so he'll start singing at 9.' Matt smiled, and typed in the address into his GPS. It wasn't something he used, but it came with the car, so he used it when needed.

He was listening to the radio, a popular radio that played loud, dance-y pop music. When he heard an ad for Mello's concert, he smirked to himself.

'Near, Near, Near. I love you, dude, you're my best friend, but today, you are gonna kiss my ass.' He thought, and continued racing back to Los Angeles.

* * *

Mello sat in the living room, still not wearing a shirt, with his feet up. He had a bowl of cereal balanced on his lap, and his eyes were glued to the television screen in front of him. Some kind of horror movie was playing, and Near sighed inwardly. 'At least my scream wasn't heard.' He thought, sitting down beside the blond.

"What did you see a spider in the bathroom?" Mello joked.

"N-no." Near stuttered. 'At least he didn't get why I actually screamed.'

"Of course not." Mello said smirking, shoving a spoonful of Frosted Flakes in his mouth.

"So, is Mello going to put on a shirt for his concert?" Near asked.

"Hmm.." Mello looked up, pretending to think, "Hell no. The fans love my sexy abs"

"You are starting to sound a lot like Matt." Near said.

"Huh? I am?" Mello asked, sighing. "I'm just a bit worried. He hasn't called, and the highway is blocked."

"Mello, please calm down." Near said, closing his eyes. "Matt will be alright. As I already said, he won't be here for some time."

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Mello pulled out his vibrating phone, and smiled lightly. "Yo, Mello here....Hey Naomi.....ok........ alright...... yeah....see ya." he hung up, and smiled at Near.

"What is it?"

"We have to get to the concert early. Naomi will pick us up in an hour."

"But it's just 3, isn't that a bit too early?"

"I have to do a sound check, and alot of other crap." Mello grabbed Near's wrist, pulling the skinny boy up. "You know, I'm really looking forward to my concert."

"Me too." Near smiled, standing on his tip toes to kiss Mello's cheek. "I love you."

"Thanks." Mello said, looking Near dead on the eye. He saw a hint of lust in the gray eyes, and anticipation.

'I wonder what will happen?' Mello thought, going to his closet to pull on a shirt.

* * *

Matt whooped loudly as he raced down a deserted road, going about 50 mph over the legal speed limit. It was already 4 pm, and he had about 3 more hours to drive. His GPS found him a fast way back to the city, a place not many people knew of.

"Fuck yeah, luck's on my side, baby!" Matt yelled out, laughing as he sped off, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was ecstatic, beyond ecstatic. He was high on his adrenaline, and Matt pulled out his phone, quickly dialing Near's number.

"Hello?" Near answered.

"Hey Near." Matt said smugly.

"What is it, Matt? I am busy."

"Just warning you, Near, that I'm coming back. And Mello's gonna be mine. Watch your back now, baby."

"Mello will choose me, Matt. Don't count your chickens before they hatched. And the highway is down. You won't make it on time."

"I will, Near babe, and you'll regret pissing Mail Jeevas off. Haha!" Matt laughed, closing his phone. "Mello, baby, tonight you'll see what an ass Near really is!"

And with a 3 hour drive left, Matt zoomed past, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Near was pissed off. The first time in his life that he was so pissed off, he could KILL something. Near never got angry. He was expression-less and cold, without a single feeling coursing through his veins.

But after that call with Matt, he felt like smashing someone's head against a wall. Matt was taunting him, making him back out of their little competition. He would never even dream of giving up.

'Matt, you will loose.' Near smirked, and leaned on Mello. "Mel, Matt just called. He said that he's still in San Fransisco." Near said, pouting slightly.

"Really?" ' Fuck.' Mello swore in his head, and smiled at Near. "We'll just have to have fun without him."

"Yes, shame though. The man that has captured the heart of my love is an asshole. I'd never hurt you, Mello." Near promised, pressing his lips to Mello's neck.

"Near." Mello said, stroking the younger's back, and looking out the window. 'Matt, please be here.'

* * *

"Mello! There you are! We only have 2 hours before the concert. The sound check is good, and everything is perfect. Your opening act is already rehearsing, and if you need anything tell me!" Naomi said, smiling. Mello nodded, as he and Near walked into the dressing rooms.

Near sat down, playing with a lock of hair. Mello splayed along the couch, chewing on a chocolate bar. Near smiled, looking at Mello.

"Do I have chocolate on my face?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, right here." Near smiled, sitting in Mello's lap, using his tongue to lick away the tiny spot of chocolate that was right beside Mello's lip.

"You could've just told me." Mello said, rolling his eyes.

"But that would be no fun, now would it?" Near asked, leaning forward, capturing Mello's lips with his. Mello say frozen, and Near kept kissing him, determined to make the blonde show some kind of good response. Mello gave in slightly, kissing Near back gently. Near smiled against Mello's lips, and pulled back, resting his forehead against Mello's.

"Mello, I want to ask you something very important." Near whispered, smirking at Mello.

"What is it?" Mello asked.

"Fuck me."

* * *

It was 6:30 when Matt arrived in Los Angeles. He drove down the familiar roads to the apartment, and parked his car right in front of the door. He ran at record speed up stairs, and unlocked the door. He ran in, straight to his bedroom. He threw on a striped t-shirt and skinny jeans, and raced back to the door.

He yanked at the handle, expecting the door to fly open so he could run to the car. But the door was jammed in place.

"FUCK!" Matt swore, pulling at the handle. He sighed, and looked at his feet, where a small note lay.

_'Dear Matt,_

_Sorry, but I intend to win this war. Good luck opening the door._

_-N_'

Matt glared at the piece of paper, and kicked the door. Still, it was locked.

"Fuck, Mello goes on in 2 hours!" Matt sighed, looking around.

"Aha!" he said, smirking, "Sorry Near, but Mello is mine!"

* * *

A/N:

This is the first part of chapter 10, obviously, and you won't have to wait long for the second part. I'll update tomorrow, so stay tuned!

Also, I have done some fanart for this story(is it considered fan art?). I'll put it up sometime. Sorry, I've been busy. But, if anyone wants to contribute some, I would love it!

I have 60 reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I love reading your opinions and criticism. It makes me smile when I get a good review(which is all of them :D )

As much as I would LOVE to kill off Near, he's gonna live, I'm sorry. But feel free to kill him in your minds :) Also, Matt and Mello aren't going to die, just a mild spoiler. That would be a pretty crap story if they both just up and died so soon in the story. But don't worry, they won't die in this story at all :)

I hope you liked this chapter!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	11. Heartbeat Part 2: Unexpected

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language, lemon

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

Sorry if I don't update as much as I did, but I'm back at school, so that explains that. I'm gonna update a lot on weekends to make up for it, though.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heartbeat**

** Part 2: Unexpected  
**

Mello never loved Naomi Misora as much as he did now. He thanked any God there was that she decided to walk in the second Near asked Mello to fuck him.

"Umm, s-sorry for interrupting, but y-you have wardrobe, Mello." Naomi stuttered, her face red.

"Ok, thanks Naomi!" Mello smiled at her while Near gave her the death glare. Sighing, the white haired boy lay on the couch.

"Fuck." Near swore, and rolled over, his head resting on his arms. "Mello, you will be mine."

* * *

Matt let out a loud whoop as he climbed down the tree. He was so glad that he lived on the third floor, and there was a giant tree right in front of the balcony. Jumping down the last few feet, Matt raced to his car, and in record time, he zoomed towards the Staples Center. It was 7:30 when he exited the apartment, and he sped as fast as he can, getting himself a few honks and alot of fingers.

He smiled wide as he pulled into the parking lot, and ran towards the entrance.

"Ticket?" The guard asked, looking at the latecomer.

"Umm, I'm a friend of Mello's. Matt Jeevas is the name." Matt smiled, hoping that he would get in.

"Matt Jeevas? This way, please." The guard ushered him backstage.

"Thanks. Please don't tell Mello I'm here. I wanna surprise him. And can I sit front row?" Matt winked, slipping the guard a twenty.

The guard nodded, pocketing the money. Matt snuck into the front row, a pass hanging around his neck, courtesy of the guard. Smirking,the redhead looked up, waiting for Mello to start singing.

* * *

An hour later, Mello had finished his make-up, wardrobe and everything else that needed to be done. Truthfully, he was nervous, his mind racing. Near asked him to fuck him. Mello swallowed.

'No.' He thought, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. 'Sorry Near, but I'm not gonna sleep with you.'

"Mello." Near called, running up to the blonde. 'Speak of the devil.' Mello thought annoyed.

"Near. I'm sorry. But No." Mello said, patting the white haired boy's head.

"I already knew the answer, Mello. I'm here to wish you good luck."

"Alright, thanks!" Mello smiled, and he walked on stage, a huge smirk on his face.

"Hello LA!" He yelled into the microphone. He was greeted by loud screams, and shrieks. "You ready to PARTY?" More screams. "Alright, hit it!"

He started a loud, pop-rock song, screaming into the microphone and swaying his hips. Mello smirked, licking his lips as he grinded a dancer, threw him on the ground, and stepped between his legs like a dominatrix.

He continued singing and dancing, and the audience roared and screamed with every provocative lyric or way-too-sexy dance move. Especially when Mello pretended to fuck his dancers. Some of the guy dancers were treated as his stripper poles, while the girls as his whores.

Matt moaned to himself as he saw Mello grind a dancer, and run his hands down the dancer's chest, and up his sides. And the sexy lyrics did nothing to help.

"The concert resumes in half an hour!" Mello said, as he walked off stage for his break. Matt smiled as he hurried up backstage. His plan was working perfectly!

"You did good Mello! You are so sexy." Near said, attempting to make his voice seductive.

"Thanks Near." Mello said, gulping down a bottle of water in seconds flat. Near looked over Mello's shoulder, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Mello asked, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar he had just took.

"Hey baby." Matt whispered, wrapping his arms around Mello's bare waist.

"Matt?" Mello asked, his eyes huge. He stared at the redhead, his expression a mix of happiness, anger, and confusion.

"The one and only." Matt smiled, and he turned Mello around to face him. "Near lied to you, Mel. I like you alot."

"W-what?" Mello stuttered, his eyes widening even more.

"What the hell, Matt? Why are you lying to Mello? I love Mello, why would I lie?" Near spat, glaring.

"Suck it, Near." Matt said, pressing his lips against Mello's. He kissed the blonde gently, and the singer kissed him back instantly, wrapping long arms around the redhead's waist, bringing their bodies close together. Mello moaned quietly, running his tongue along Matt's lower lip. Matt opened his mouth, Mello pushing his tongue inside. Their tongues wrapped around each other, teasing and fighting. Matt groaned, grabbing Mello's ass. They finally ran out of air, separating. A few strings of saliva connected their mouths.

"Do you believe me now, Mel?" Matt asked, and Mello smirked, pushing the redhead back against a chair. He sat in his lap, and licked his lips.

"I do, Matty." Mello ran his hands down Matt's chest, and he leaned forward, kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Awesome." Matt smiled, and pushed Mello back slightly. "Dammit, Mel. You have a concert right now."

"I know." Mello hugged Matt, and smiled big. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Matt hugged him back, and he stuck his tongue out at Near. Near had watched the entire thing, and he looked on the verge of tears.

"Fucking asshole." Near said, glaring as he walked away. Mello jumped up, grabbing the white haired boy's wrist.

"Stay, Near, for me." Mello asked, and Near looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why?" He asked harshly.

"Just stay, Near." Mello asked, and hugged Near. "Please."

"Fine, only because you said please." Near said, glaring at Matt.

"I have to go. Don't kill each other!" Mello said, hugging both of them quickly before he ran back on stage. The deafening applause and screams made them wince slightly.

"Near, come here a sec." Matt said, and Near glared at him.

"Why?" he spat.

"So I can apologize. Near, you are my bestest friend, and I love you so much. Why are you putting Mello between us? Surely you like me enough to still be my friend." Matt said, giving Near puppy dog eyes.

"You are stubborn. I told you, I love Mello with all my heart. Mello is yours, so I hate you." Near said, his voice detached and cold.

"Near, do you really hate me? Or are you just jealous?" Matt asked.

"I'm jealous of Matt. And I resent him for taking Mello." Near said, looking down at his hands.

"What do you say? You forgive me for being with Mello, and I forgive you for lying?" Matt asked, throwing an arm around Near.

"I forgive you." Near said, and the two hugged.

"Thanks." Matt turned towards the stage. "But no kinky threesomes, ok?"

"Fuck you." Near said, pushing Matt slightly.

"Haha." they both laughed, closing their eyes to listen to Mello's beautiful singing.

"Hey what are you doing on stage?" Came a yell from the guards.

**BAM BAM BAM**

Three shots rang out, each of them hitting the three guards right in the chest.

"B!" Matt screamed, recognizing the man.

"Mail Jeevas." B smirked, cocking the gun at Matt's head. "Die." He pulled the trigger, and Matt stood frozen in place, his eyes closed.

"MATT!" Near yelled, pulling the redhead to the side. The bullet grazed Matt's head, and it hit Near in the shoulder.

"Oww, fuck." Near swore as he clutched at his hurt arm.

"NEAR!! You alright? CRAP!" Matt swore, ripping a piece on his sleeve to press against Near's wound. "Don't just fucking stand there! CALL THE AMBULANCE! Dammit, Near, you alright?"

Screams and a loud bang that could only belong to a bomb sounded from the stage. The smell of smoke

"Help Mello, Matt! He is the one that's being targeted by B! HURRY!" Near yelled, and smiled slightly. "I'll be fine."

"Mello?" Matt ran on stage, and his eyes widened in shock. The stage was ablaze, and in the center lay Mello, coughing and screaming. "MELLO!"

Matt ran as fast as he could through the flames, not caring if he got burned. He grabbed Mello's hand,pulling him up. He ended up dragging the blond out of the fire by his armpits. Mello was unconscious, and his breathing was labored.

By the time Matt got backstage, the ambulance was there, along with the police and fire fighters. The fire was put out, and B was caught. Naomi had seen him on fire, and she managed to douse the fire on B and restrain him.

"Near is already in the ambulance." Sochiro Yagami informed them.

"Is he alright?" Matt asked, watching as Mello was strapped to an oxygen machine. A syringe full of painkiller was inserted into his arm.

"Near is alright. Mello will be." Sochiro said, and looked at Matt. "You were brave pulling him out of that fire. You should get those burns taken care of. You can ride in the ambulance with Near and Mello."

"Thanks!" Matt smiled, as he climbed in. Near was lying on a stretcher, his right arm bandaged.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, looking at Near.

"I'm fine. I'm going to need surgery, but other then that, I'm fine. Thank you for rescuing Mello, Matt." Near smiled, looking at Mello.

"Near, thank you. You saved my life." Matt smiled, and hugged Near as best as he could.

"You're welcome. Matt is very dear to me. I am sorry for how I treated you." Near apologized.

"I-Is Mello going to be fine?" Matt and Near asked the paramedic a few minutes later.

"He is unconscious and in a coma. He is suffering through third-degree burns. They aren't life threatening, but he has to stay in the hospital for some time." The paramedic explained. Both Matt and Near breathed a sigh of relief when they were told Mello would live.

The rest of the way to hospital was quiet, except for the beeping of machines and Mello's EEG monitor. They arrived at the hospital quickly, and Mello and Near were hurried away to separate wings. Near was sent straight to the surgery room, and Mello to the burn room.

Matt had his burns treated by the paramedic, and he sat in front of Mello's room, waiting to be allowed in. He sat there for a few hours, before L, Light and Misa rushed in at 2 am.

"Matt! Oh, you are so brave! I heard from Dad what you did! You brave, brave boy!" Misa hugged Matt tightly, smiling a fake happy smile.

"Misa, Near is the brave one. He saved me from a bullet. I'm sorry for your cousin getting arrested, L." Matt said, and L looked at him.

"Don't worry, Matt. He did try to kill you and Mello. I never wanted to have anything to do with him, so no need to apologize." L said, and Light nodded.

"Yeah, Dad told me he is on his way to a maximum security prison right now." Light said.

"What did the doctors say about Mello?" Misa asked, her expression serious for once.

"Mello's in a coma. They estimate he'll be in a coma for about three days to a week. The burns aren't life threatening, and he has a 100% survival rate. Skin grafting is available if he wants it." Matt relayed the information the doctor told him.

They were all allowed to stay in the waiting room until the doctor shooed them out. They sat there for 2 hours, talking, and hoping that Near and Mello would be alright. After 1 and a half hours, L and Light decided to get coffee and food, aka have a quickie in an empty room.

"Matt, can I ask you something?" Misa asked after L and Light left.

"Yeah, wassup, Misa?" Matt turned to face her.

"Why were you gone for 3 days?" she asked.

"I felt like crap." Matt said, sighing.

"You weren't home, though. I called over and over." Misa narrowed her eyes.

"Did you call my cell?" Matt asked

"It said long distance. Where were you?" Misa demanded.

"In San Fransisco." Matt said, sighing.

"WHY?" Misa shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Misa! Just, shit happened between Near and me. He liked Mello and he lied to Mel. I just ran away. We are all friends now, don't worry. Well, actually Mello and I are kinda together...Don't tell L and Light, got it!" Matt said, and Misa nodded.

"Misa won't tell a soul! She swears!" hugging the redhead quickly, Misa flipped through a fashion magazine, waiting for L and Light.

It was 4 am when L and Light returned with coffee, donuts, sandwiches and more coffee. Misa had already fallen asleep, and L and Light were talking a few chairs away. Matt was so worried, he couldn't eat a thing. He quickly gulped down his coffee, and asked L to buy him a Red Bull.

"I'm sure nothing will happen to Mello if you are gone for 5 minutes." L said, a bit annoyed.

"Light can go with you. I am not leaving this chair until I can see Mello!" Matt said, glaring. L and Light left quickly, returning fast with a Red Bull.

At 8 am the next morning, Near joined them. His arm was in a sling, but other then that, he was alright. Matt was a bit irritable when Near suggested he sleep.

"I am staying awake and in this fucking chair until I'm allowed to see Mello!" Matt snarled. It was clear to everyone that he was suffering nicotine withdrawal, sleep deprivation and stress.

At 9 am, L left, saying he had a prior engagement. He instructed Matt to call him regularly and keep him updated on Mello's condition.

"You can come see Mr. Keehl now." a nurse informed them.

"Is he awake?" Matt asked, eyes wide.

"Umm, no. But he is better." the nurse said. Matt nodded, and he walked into the room.

* * *

A/N:

Blood covered Near. For those of you who watched the second rewrite, L's successors, you probably know what I'm talking about, ne?

Also, if you wanna picture Mello's performance, think Adam Lambert's AMA performance and Vanilla(Live) by Gackt. Really provocative and dirty, but oh so sexy. Those two are what I see in my head when I picture Mello as a pop-rock singer.

I'm not sure all of you might agree, but I love Mello with his scar. He just looks so damn hot with it!

If anyone wants to contribute some fanart, I would love it!

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I love reading your opinions and criticism. It makes me smile when I get a good review(which is all of them :D )

:)

I hope you liked this chapter!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	12. Comatose

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language, lemon

I changed the summary, because the old summary needed some improvement :D (And secretly to get some Mello/Near fans, but keep that hush hush)

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

Sorry if I don't update as much as I did, but I'm back at school, so that explains that. I'm gonna update a lot on weekends to make up for it, though.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Comatose  
**

Matt took a deep breath, and walked into the hospital room. It was bland white, and completely plain. In the center of the room lay Mello. He had an IV attached to his arm, and the EEG monitor continued beeping steadily. Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Mello's heartbeat was steady. Not as good as it could be, but surprisingly good for someone who suffered third degrees not even 12 hours prior.

Near stood beside him, looking at Mello. Near had a sad, but hopeful look on his face, and Matt took the white haired boy's hand in his. They walked over to Mello's bed, Matt sitting in a chair while Near sat beside him in another chair.

Misa and Light stood in the doorway, and turned back, giving the three some privacy.

"They say that if you speak with him, he might wake up faster." The nurse said, smiling. "If anything happens, press the button." She pointed at a red button labeled 'Help' and left the room, closing the door behind her

"Mello, can you hear me?" Matt asked quietly, his eyes focused on the blonde. Near took Mello's hands between two of his own, and looked at the sleeping boy.

"Please wake up soon, Mello." Near whispered, and slid closer to Mello. Matt closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was unconscious. Near chuckled quietly at the now snoring Matt, before throwing a blanket over the redhead. He settled back down in his chair, and stroked Mello's cheek.

"_I'm so sorry, but I love you, I just can't lie._" Near whispered to Mello, closing his eyes. "I still love you, Mel. I won't give up, I swear."

Hours passed before the nurse returned, waking up Matt and leading Near away to get his arm checked. Matt smiled at Near, and turned to Mello.

"Please wake up, Mel. I love you, believe me, I truly do. When I saw you burning, I felt like someone lit my heart on fire, and not in the good way. You mean so much to me, you even got between me and Near. Mello, if you can hear me, I love you. I want you to be alright.

"Don't worry about the scar, you will look beautiful with it. Hell, you'll look beautiful in everything! Mello, I know Near still loves you, but I want to be with you. Don't let me loose to Near, stay with me now, you hear? " Matt kissed Mello's lips with the gentleness and softness of a fallen rose petal. "Now wake up, Princess Mello."

Mello did not awake, but he stirred slightly. Matt smiled, and pressed the button. "Hi, Nurse, Mello just moved a bit!" He announced happily.

A few minutes later, a doctor and 2 nurses walked into the room. Near walked behind them, a smile on his face.

"He is better." The doctor said, looking at Matt. "He should be awake by tomorrow. You can leave if you want."

"No, I'm staying by his side until Mello wakes up!" Matt said, glaring. "Sorry, but Mihael is very important to me, and I want to be with him."

"Alright. I'll get a nurse to bring you some food later. Nate, are you also going to stay here?" the doctor asked Near.

"Yes. I want to be with Mihael also." Near said.

"That's fine. But no one else can stay here, alright?"

"Ok." They both nodded, and turned their attention to Mello.

Hours passed with nothing happening. Mello was soundly unconscious, both Matt and Near murmuring sweet nothings to the blonde. Near had fallen asleep at 4 in the morning, and Matt sat awake, holding Mello's hand. Three days passed like that, L, Light and Misa coming in for a few minutes to check up on the sleeping blonde. Near sat in Mello's room, only leaving for bathroom breaks and when the nurse needed to check his arm. Matt stayed by Mello like steel cables connected them. He didn't leave for bathroom breaks, unless it was for a quick second. He made Near and the nurses buy him coffee and other caffeine dense drinks, and he ate quickly.

Mello had begun moving a bit, a twitch of the hand here, and stirring on occasion. The nurses were amazed at the quick progress Mello was making, and they praised Matt and Near for talking to him and wishing him well. Positive energy, one of the nurses had said smiling.

Tuesday, the fourth day Mello was comatose, found Matt leaning against Mello's bed, taking a short nap. Near had taken a quick break to buy food, and was hurrying back to the room. Matt awoke when he saw Near, and they divided up the food, each eating a sandwich and orange juice.

"You aren't gonna give up on Mello." Matt stated, looking at Near.

"No, I am not. When he wakes up, I will still be after him, Matt. Please remember that." Near said, smirking slightly.

"But this time, no dirty tricks. No lying, no anything." Matt said, smirking back.

"I love Mello too much to give him up to you, Matt." Near said, winking.

"Same here, Near." Matt said, and the two smiled at one another, the thrill of competition apparent in their eyes.

* * *

_Hn? What's this? Why am I hearing voices? _

"I love Mello too much to give him up to you, Matt."

_That voice sounds familiar. Wait, Mello is what people call me. Is this person in love with me? Who is he? His voice is so familiar, but I can't figure out who he is. And this Matt guy also sounds familiar. _

"Same here, Near."

_Near? That's a weird name. That must be the guy who was talking earlier. This one is Matt, I think. Wait, I remember Matty. Don't I like him? No, I like Near. Then, I must love Matt. Yes, that makes sense!_

"I hope Mello is feeling better. I have to use the washroom."

"Ok. Don't wet yourself."

"Shut up."

"Hey, Mel? Can you hear me?"

_Matt? Yes! Yes! Of course I can hear you!_

"Wake up, please. It's been four days, and I miss you greatly. I love you, Mel, please wake up."

_Four days? What the fuck? Seriously? Wow. I love you too, Matty, I'll try to wake up. Hmm, what's that feeling on my lips, it's so feathery soft. It's like someone kissed me. Did Matty kiss me? Ok, I wanna wake up and plant a big one on Matty!_

"How is Mello, Matt?"

"Same as he was 3 minutes ago."

WHAT? Dammit, I can hear you! That is way better!! IDIOT!!

"Then you should take a quick caffeine break. I'm sure Mello won't change states in a minute."

_Damn right, I won't. I'm waking up with both of you idiots here._

"Fine."

"Mello, please wake up. I love you so much, you are my first love. I'll do anything for you, and I want you to be mine."

_I'm your first love? How adorable, Near. You are special to me, but I seem to like Matty more. Oh, it's that same soft feeling on my lips. Did Near just kiss me?_

"I'm Back. How's Mello?"

"He is the same."

"I see."

_Wake up, wake up, c'mon self, wake the fuck up! Matt, Near, I can't wait to see you both! I  
_

"-missed you!" Mello's eyes opened wide, and he looked at the happily shocked faces of Matt and Near.

"MELLO!" Matt screamed, glomping the blonde, and Near hugged him also.

"How are you? I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? We should call the doct-" Matt rambled on, and Near put his hand over Matt's mouth.

"I'm fine, a bit dizzy though." Mello answered, and smiled as he looked up at the two. "I missed you two."

"I missed you too!" they both said, and Near pressed the button. "Come quickly, Mello is awake!"

Nurses and doctors rushed in, checking his vitals and other medical information.

"Mr. Keehl, would you like skin grafting?" The doctor asked, and Mello looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Umm, you should look in the mirror." One of the nurses handed him a mirror, and Mello's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FACE?" He screamed, and looked at Matt and Near wide eyed. "My beautiful face is ruined!"

"What are you saying, Mel? You look sexy with that scar." Matt winked, and smirked slightly. "It's bad ass, it suits you well."

"Yes, you look great, Mello. It suits you." Near agreed.

"Really?"

"Hell yea." "Yes."

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"Positive!"

"*sigh* Yes."

"Alright, no skin grafting then. Thanks anyways, doctor. When can I be released?"

"In a few hours at most." The doctor nodded, leaving.

"Great." Mello smiled, until he noticed the bags under Matt and Near's eyes, and Near's arm in a sling.

"What happened?" he asked, and Matt sighed.

"B shot at me, and Near pulled me down. The bullet hit his shoulder. B then ran on stage, and threw a bomb. You were caught in fire, Mel. I pulled you out, and Naomi caught B. He is in jail now." Matt summarized.

"Yes." Near nodded his agreement.

"Anything else happen?"

"No." They both answered, and Mello laughed.

"Do we have work tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, L canceled the scenes until you're better. So, we have a week of free time." Matt answered, relaxing in his chair. Near sat down on the corner of Mello's bed, and smiled softly.

"Great." Mello said, and the three of them continued talking until the nurse forced them to leave.

* * *

A few hours later, at 6, Mello was sitting shotgun in Matt's red car, and Near was in the back. They drove to the apartment, and continued on as normal. Matt and Near cooked a lasagna, and Mello ate most of it.

"What, I didn't eat it 4 days, I'm fucking starved!" He said, glaring with his mouth full. Near and Matt laughed, smiling at the blonde.

"Haha, eat all you want!" Matt offered, and Mello happily obliged.

* * *

_"I'm an ordinary man  
Just an ordinary man  
The heated stage, numerous lights  
The sound of my never tiring heart  
When the rhythm starts  
Everyone comes to love me  
But to me it's just a dream  
Living in an extraordinary world  
Backstage, there's nothing different, I'm an ordinary man  
On top of the white keyboard  
The lights shining down on me  
When I sing a love song  
You are there, a light shines  
I'm an ordinary man  
Believe me more  
My stage presence isn't all of me  
Just an ordinary man  
Even if there are many people around me  
I only see you" _Mello sang to himself as he walked down the hallway to his and Matt's room, smirking to himself as the redhead looked up at him from his video games.

"What are you singing, Mel?" The redhead asked, and Mello smiled.

"When I sing a love song, you are there, a light shines." He leaned forward, pecking Matt's cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Matty. Do me one favor, alright?"

"Sure, what is it?" Matt asked, smiling softly at Mello. The singer smirked and leaned forward, his warm breath grazing Matt's ear lobe

"Let me fuck you until you scream my name so loud, they'll think there was a mass homicide in South Central." Mello whispered seductively, his tongue licking along Matt's earlobe. A soft moan escaped the redhead as he wrapped his arms around Mello, pulling the blonde onto his lap.

"Let's continue this when Near isn't here." Matt suggested, and Mello nodded.

"Tomorrow, babe." Matt smiled, and pulled Mello into a fiery passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they looked into each others eyes, a passionate lust glinting in their orbs.

"Tomorrow." they whispered, and went along like nothing happened.

* * *

A/N:

That's right everybody, a Mello/Matt lemon next chapter ;)

I feel like ending the story, but for some reason, I don't want it to end. I'm running low on ideas, since the main climax has already happened. I want to continue two more chapters, then write an epilogue, and doing a Mello/Near rewrite. So, what's your opinion? I need some ideas if you want this story to keep going, please.

The song used was I am by Super Junior

If anyone wants to contribute some fanart, I would love it!

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I love reading your opinions and criticism. It makes me smile when I get a good review(which is all of them :D )

:)

I hope you liked this chapter!

Heehee, please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	13. Scream

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language, lemon

I changed the summary, because the old summary needed some improvement :D (And secretly to get some Mello/Near fans, but keep that hush hush)

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

Sorry I didn't update when I promised...something came up, and I couldn't bring myself to write a lemon. I'm sorry, and yes, this lemon isn't that good =.="

* * *

**Chapter 12: Scream  
**

Wednesday. The middle of the week, the day that is both close to the next weekend, yet seemingly far. Mello sat up cautiously, aware of the pain in the left part of his body. He stood up, and grabbed a few painkillers that were prescribed to him. He dry swallowed, and closed his eyes, sitting on his bed.

"Matty?" He asked, noticing the vibrant red hair missing. He stood up again, and checked the time. 3 pm. Mello laughed in annoyance, and walked out of the room.

"There's Sleeping Beauty!" Matt teased, and Mello slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shut it." He growled, and Near chuckled.

"Are you better, Mel?" he asked, and Mello gave a sharp nod before grabbing a bowl and cereal. He poured milk, and plopped down between Matt and Near.

"We have the next week off work, sooo, what do you wanna doo?" Matt asked, relaxing against Mello.

"..." Mello sighed, and looked at Near. "What did L say exactly?"

"He said that since your scenes are finished, you don't have to go back. Matt and I still have our jobs." Near said, and Mello yawned.

"You slept through more then 12 hours and you are still yawning?" Matt asked, looking at Mello in shock. "Wow."

"Hn." Mello grunted. "Matt, come, I'm going to the police."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"To see if I can move into the mansion."

"Okie dokie. Why isn't Near coming?" Matt asked when they entered their room.

"Because we have something we need to continue." Mello whispered, winking. Matt smirked back and nodded. They quickly got dressed and walked to Matt's car.

* * *

"L, I've been thinking." Light said, looking up at his secret boyfriend.

"About what?" L asked, black eyes focused on the man in his lap.

"About us." Light admitted.

"Is Light breaking up with me?" L asked, and Light hit his arm.

"No, but I just...don't like sneaking behind Misa's back." Light said, sitting up.

"Aah. You want to tell her?" L asked, head tilted to the right.

"I'm not crazy, L." Light laughed, and smiled. "Just let her, ahem, _witness_ us."

"So, let her voyeur on _our_ time?" L translated.

"Basically." Light smirked.

"Hmm, that does sound sexy." L purred, tackling Light on the bed.

"You just need an excuse to jump me." Light muttered.

"Yes." L leaned forward, bringing their lips together.

* * *

"Mm, now now, Mel, wait until we actually make it INSIDE the house." Matt moaned as Mello kissed and bit up his neck.

"I can't fucking wait." Mello grumbled as Matt pulled into the garage, and walked out. Mello opened the door, and led the redhead into his room.

Pushing Matt against the wall, Mello pressed their lips together in a messy clash of tongues, teeth and lips. Mello's hands moved lower, groping the redhead's ass. Matt groaned, reaching for the zipper on Mello's vest. It soon came off, along with their gloves, boots, and Matt's shirt.

Mello licked his lips, and leaned back down, smashing his lips to the redhead's. Tongues fought a fiery duel, and Mello ended up winning. He pressed himself hard against the gamer, rubbing his hardness on his thigh. Matt moaned, pushing Mello backwards on the king sized bed.

Mello crawled on top of Matt, pulling his zipper down with his teeth.

"You are so fucking hot, Mel." moaned Matt, knotting his hands on Mello's hair.

"You know it." Mello smirked, tossing the redhead's jeans and boxers on the floor. He leaned down, and licked the others hard length.

They both groaned, and Mello continued licking, reaching one slick hand up to rub the younger's nipple.

Matt pulled on Mello's hair, signaling him to go faster. "Fuck, Mel, FASTER!" He screamed, arching off the bed as Mello's warm mouth wrapped around him. Mello sucked him like he did his chocolate, and Matt came a few minutes later, hard in Mello's mouth.

Mello moved back up, rubbing his chest against the redhead's. Matt leaned up, and kissed Mello fiercely, tasting himself in Mello's mouth. He gently stroked Mello's hard length, and the blonde disconnected their lips to moan, and buck into the gamer's hand.

Matt stroked harder, pushing Mello down on the bed. Smirking, he leaned down, trailing wet kisses down the other's chest. He teased the blond's length before dipping his head down, pressing sloppy kisses all over Mello's dick.

Mello bucked into the warm mouth, and Matt gagged slightly, but adjusted quickly. He kept on licking, and groped Mello's ass with his hands.

"Come for me, Mello." he whispered, and Mello came all over Matt's mouth, the excess trailing down the redhead's chest.

"Fucking hot." Matt moaned, connecting his lips to Mello's once again. Mello quickly hardened again, and pushed Matt down hard.

"Remember what I told you about making you scream my name?" he asked, and Matt nodded. "Get ready to yell, baby."

He grabbed a bottle of lube, and squirted the liquid into his palm, rubbing it between his hands. He stuck one of the lubricated fingers up Matt's ass. The redhead tensed up slightly, but relaxed quickly. Mello added another finger, moving both digits in and out quickly. He added a third, and Matt tensed up again.

"Relax. It'll get better..." Mello said, as his fingers probed for the sweet spot. Matt bucked up suddenly and moaned. "...now."

"P-put it in, Mel!" Matt moaned, and Mello nodded. He pressed his lips against Matt's, and kissed him. He slid in slowly, and used his free hand to rub and pump the other's erection.

"M-Move." Matt panted a few minutes later, and the blond slid in and out quickly, finding his prostate again. He hit the sweet spot as hard as he could, making his uke scream in ecstasy.

He continued thrusting against the prostate, each hit making Matt arch up and scream his name. Mello smirked, letting out a few moans himself.

The heat in his core pulsed, and he came, deep inside his lover, a loud moan of "Ahhh, MAAATTT!!"

Matt came soon after, yelling Mello's name so loud, Mello was certain the neighbors could hear them. He collapsed on the redhead, and smiled.

"Damn, Mel." Matt whispered, smiling back. "That was fucking amazing. I love you, Mihael."

"You are so fucking cute. I love you too, Mail." Mello laughed, and kissed him lovingly.

* * *

Near sighed as he watched Mello and Matt leave. He knew that they were gonna fornicate, he knew that from the start.

"Fuck." the white haired boy swore as he lay on the couch, the puzzle he was working on laying half done on the floor. He looked at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

_'I feel like crying? Is this what heartbreak feels like?'_ he thought, and sighed. _'I have to get over Mello. I promised to not let go, but if he stays with Matt, then I should.'_

He sat up, and grabbed his phone.

"Haaaiiii!!" a bubbly voice yelled out from the other end of the line.

"Hi Misa." Near sighed. The girl was way too cheery.

"Near?? How aaarrre yoou?? How's Mello?" He could practically hear her smile.

"Mello," he said the name in a sad sort of way, "is with Matt at his mansion."

"Oh, I see. You need to talk?" Misa asked. Near smiled inwardly. Misa, albeit a girly, bubbly, air-headed moron, gave good advice. When needed.

"...Yes." Near closed his eyes. He would rather talk to L, but he knew better then to bother the director. He did not want a repeat of the last time he called L during his and Light's alone time. That was an awkward conversation.

"You wanna come over? Light is with L, so Misa is bored here!" Misa spoke dramatically.

"Sure. But Matt took the car." Near said.

"I'll pick you up." Again, Near could hear the smile.

* * *

"How should we do this?" Light asked, and L looked deep in thought.

"Let me fuck you over in the bed, make so much noise and have her walk in to investigate?" L said, a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Good idea." Light muttered sarcastically.

"You try coming up with something." L said, pouting.

"Ok. Make-out session near her dressing room?" Light asked.

"How about we just improvise?" L asked, pushing Light down on the couch.

"How about you stop screwing me more then twice a day?" Light asked, annoyed.

"Nah." L whispered, running his tongue against Light's lips. "Hell no."

* * *

"Misa-Misa is here!" Misa announced from the street.

"Coming." Near muttered as he walked down the stairs outside. He climbed into Misa's bright pink convertible, and the blonde drove off towards Beverly Hills.

"Misa's car is like a Barbie Doll's." Near said.

"Aww, thanks!" Misa said, squealing. "Now, what does my wittle Near need help with?"

"I'm not 'wittle', Misa." Near said, annoyed. "And about Mello and Matt."

"Let me guess. You love Mel, but it hurts that he loves another?" Near nodded. "Does he know?" Another nod. "What did he say?"

"Nothing." Near admitted. "Mello is my first love."

"Ahh, first love always hurts the most." Misa said, smiling sadly.

"Did your first love like someone else and leave you sad?" Near asked.

"NO! Misa's first love is Light, and Light is always faithful to Misa!" Misa said, smiling wide.

_'If only she knew.'_ Near thought, and looked at Misa. "What should I do?"

"Nothing. Matt is your best friend. And Mello likes you too. Just be there for them." Misa said.

"Thank you, Misa!" Near smiled.

"No problem. You wanna grab something to eat?" Misa asked.

"I'm not hungry." Near said, looking out the window.

"Let's go to a sushi place! Ooh, Misa knows an excellent one!" Misa said, ignoring Near.

"Fine." Near grumbled.

* * *

"Move in with me!" Mello said, hugging Matt from behind. They were both fully dressed and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"What about Near?" Matt asked, leaning his head back to give Mello a quick peck.

"He can live here too. I bought this place, so you don't have to worry about rent." Mello said, and Matt glomped him.

"DUDE I LOVE YOU! DUDE I LOVE YOU!! MELLO, I FUCKING SUPER LOVE YOU!" Matt screamed, smiling like an idiot.

"I love you too, moron." Mello laughed, and sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen island.

"So, when do you wanna tell Near?" Matt asked.

"Call him." Mello said, and Matt took out his phone, dialing his best friend.

* * *

When Near felt his phone vibrating, he thanked any deity that was watching over him. He was at a crowded restaurant with Misa, who decided to drink sake. And Misa Amane was a major light weight. She was now complaining about random stuff Near didn't even bother to pay attention to.

"Excuse me a second." he told Misa, and opened the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"NEAR! I HAVE AMAZING NEWS!" Matt yelled out.

"What?" Near asked cautiously.

"Mello invited us to move in with him! NO RENT!!!" Near laughed inwardly. Rent was Matt's biggest annoyance.

"Great. When?"

"You wanna start packing now?"

"Can't. I'm at a restaurant with Misa."

"Ohhh, how drunk is she?"

"Very. Can you pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"Beverly Hills."

"I'll be there soon." Matt hung up, and Near smiled to himself.

* * *

"Near's at a restaurant with a shit drunk Misa." Matt summarized as he and Mello walked back to his car.

"Why?" Mello asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Probably for advice. For an idiot, Misa does give great advice." Mello nodded, and Matt drove towards the restaurant, at a speed higher then legal limit.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the sucky lemon. I'm not in the biggest lemon mood ever, but I really wanted to write this chapter. So, sorry!! Feel free to imagine your own details, ahaha

Almost 100 reviews...THANK YOU EVERYBODY!! Thank you, thank you, super thank you!!!

Ok, there's gonna be one more chapter after this and an epilogue. Sorry, the story kinda ends about this time. But expect another Mello/Matt story out soon :D And a Mello/Matt/Near love triangle story out soon :P

If anyone wants to contribute some fanart, I would love it!

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I love reading your opinions and criticism. It makes me smile when I get a good review(which is all of them :D )

I hope you liked this chapter!

Please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	14. Kisses

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language, lemon

I changed the summary, because the old summary needed some improvement :D (And secretly to get some Mello/Near fans, but keep that hush hush)

Also, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Backstage! If any of you have any ideas for the story, or anything you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions!

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kisses  
**

Matt and Mello arrived at the sushi restaurant within 15 minutes. Near was waiting outside, an arm around a drunk Misa, holding the girl steady. He dragged Misa to the car, and sat down beside her in the backseat.

"I left Light a voice message telling him to pick up Misa's car." Near said. Matt took one look at the bright pink convertible in the parking lot, and burst out laughing.

"Light...in a pink barbie car? Ahaha, someone will need to send me a picture of that!" He managed to choke out between roars of laughter. Mello chuckled along, and Misa laughed drunkenly in the backseat.

"Mmmaaatttiiieee, caaaaall maaaiii Laaaiiightoooo, pllleassseeee aaaannnddd tteellll hiiiiim Miiiisssaaaa WUUUVS hiiiiim!!"Misa slurred and laughed.

"Alrightie, Misa. Near, how much did she drink?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes.

"A lot more then recommended for someone of Misa's height, weight and alcohol metabolism." Near answered.

"So, she drank more then an alcoholic on a bad day?" Mello asked, pouting.

"Yes." Near nodded.

"'Kay. Lemme call Light and tell him to pick up his drunk." Matt said, calling the actor.

"Yo, Light. Your girlfriend is completely wasted, and we'll drop her off in 10 minutes......She was with Near......He's fine, he's too young.....you honestly just asked me that?.........And she tells you she wuvs you......my thoughts exactly.......Ahaha, okay then, see ya.......You too." Matt said, and hung up.

"What did Light say?" Mello and Near asked in unison.

"Tell you later when she isn't here." Matt muttered, and they nodded.

* * *

"Who was that?" L asked, nuzzling Light's cheek.

"Matt. Apparently Misa went out for dinner with Near and got drunk." Light answered, stroking L's cheek.

"Aah." L nodded, smiling softly. "Why was she with Near?"

"Advice, most likely." Light said.

"Why didn't he call me?" L asked, pouting.

"Remember last time?" Light asked.

"It wasn't my fault he has bad timing and I was fucking you." L said, still pouting.

"You could've at least had the decency to pull OUT while talking to him! I swear, he never looked at me the same again!" Light said, annoyed.

"Near didn't know we were cosplaying, baby." L laughed, moving his head up to kiss Light's cheek.

"Haha. I love you, L." Light whispered, smiling.

"Aisheteriu, Raito." L said, and they both lay there, on Light's couch, enjoying the last few minutes until Misa arrived.

* * *

"YO, LIGHT,YOUR DELIVERY OF A KNOCKED OUT DRUNK GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!!!!" Matt yelled, honking.

"Ugh, fuck." Light sighed, getting up.

"I agree." L said, and opened the door to find Near, Mello and Matt holding up an unconscious Misa. Near was holding her left side, Matt her right, and Mello was making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Here, all yours." Mello muttered annoyed, pushing her to Light.

"Your welcome." Matt said, sticking his tongue out.

"Bye bye." Near waved, closing the door.

"L, help me bring her upstairs." Light asked, and attempted to get his blonde girlfriend upstairs.

"I'll get water and Tylenol for when she wakes up." L said, returning a minute later with a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water.

"I guess we'll have to tell her tomorrow." Light said, sitting on a chair.

"We should." L smirked, sitting on Light's lap.

"Let her sleep." Light said, and L sighed.

"If I had it my way, you would never have met Miss Amane." L grumbled.

"If we had it your way, I'd be chained to your bed, idiot." Light said, and L laughed quietly.

"Of course." He said, turning around to kiss Light.

* * *

"When can we move in?" Near asked, and Mello smiled.

"Whenever you want." He said, helping Near stuff his puzzles into a suitcase.

"What time is it?" Matt asked, rolling a suitcase out into the living room.

"It's 9:30." Mello said, looking at the clock.

"Should we wait until tomorrow, or can we finish this today?" Near asked, emerging from his room carrying a few suitcases.

"It isn't that late, and we don't have work tomorrow." Mello said, and continued helping Near and Matt pack their stuff.

"Any furniture?" Mello asked eyeing the old couch.

"We had it when we moved in. These apartments were intended for college students. The TV, beds, everything is theirs." Matt explained, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes." Near confirmed.

"Alright, let's move these suitcases over. I'll call my servants to organize rooms." Mello was already on his phone when he finished speaking, ordering a few maids to clean up two rooms.

"We have like 5 suitcases. We'll get them all over, so prepare two rooms on my floor. Yes, just do it!" He sighed, hanging up.

"I'll get the neighbors to help." Matt said, and a few minutes later, came back with two soccer players.

"Thanks guys." Mello said, and they looked at the celebrity wide-eyed.

"Yeah, It's Mello people." Matt sighed, throwing an arm around the blond.

"Hey." Mello nodded, smirking. The neighbors smiled, and helped Matt and Near carry their bags downstairs.

"Thanks!" Matt said, smiling at the two.

"No prob, Matt." They said, and went back to their rooms.

"I'll miss them." Matt laughed. "They do any job for booze."

"That's illegal." Near commented.

"Haha, whatever Near." Matt said as he climbed into his car. "So, let's go!" Mello and Near sat down, and Matt started driving.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Beverly Hills, baby." Mello smirked. He reached over to turn on the radio loud, and started singing along.

They reached Mello's mansion in half an hour, and his servants rushed forward, getting the luggage out.

"Mattie will have the room beside mine, and Near can have the room beside Mattie's." Mello explained, and they nodded, settling down in the living room.

"Ahh, rent free, gorgeous, be as loud as you want home!" Matt said, doing a little victory dance.

"Yeah, but Mattie, Near, I have to tell you something." Mello said, smiling sadly.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I'm going on tour for 6 months starting next week. Sorry." Mello said, and he was knocked on the couch by Matt and Near.

"Why didn't you tell me?" "Yeah!" "Mello!! You could've told me earlier!" "What about your scar?" Matt and Near's voices mixed together, and Mello sighed.

"Sorry, it escaped my mind." he said apologetically.

"I'll miss you!" Matt said, glomping Mello. Near looked at them sadly.

"Umm, Matt, I kinda need to talk to Mello for a second. Do you mind?" he asked, smiling.

"If I find you kissing him again, Near, I'll punch you." Matt said, and walked to his new room.

"What is it, Near?" Mello asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Mello, I already told you, I'm not giving up on you. But, I will not get in the way of you and Matt. Remember, I will always love you, Mihael." Near said, looking Mello dead in the eye. Mello blushed lightly at the use of his real name.

"Thank you, Nate." He said, and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Near's cheek. "You are important to me, as I have said before. I love you, but not as much as Mattie."

"Thanks." Near blushed, and stood up. "Where is my room?"

"Beside mine. You'll find it easily, all your stuff is already there." Mello said, smiling.

* * *

"L!" Light groaned, pulling at L's black hair. L smirked, and continued licking Light's erection. The younger male moaned, and kept yanking at L's hair.

"Quiet now, Misa will wake up." L said, giving an agonizingly slow lick. Light bucked his hips up, and muffled his moans with a hand.

"F-Fuck, L. You are such an -ah!- bastard!" Light bucked again, forcing more of himself into L's warm mouth.

"My parents were married when I was born, Raito." L said in Japanese, his voice sounding sultry to the boy below him.

"You just had to suck me off now, didn't you?" Light muttered in Japanese, and L laughed. The vibrations traveling up Light's dick made him let out a particularly loud groan.

"Yes." L said smugly, tracing the vein on the underside of his uke's straining erection. Light arched up off the bed, and came, sending warm, milky fluid down L's awaiting throat.

"And what if Misa saw that?" Light asked, rolling his eyes.

"Then I would no longer be alive." L laughed, pulling Light into his arms. "Aisheteriu."

"Aisheteriu." Light said back, his head against his seme's chest. L stroked the brunette's cheek and hair, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

"We each get our own bathroom?" Matt yelled happily, dancing around.

"Yeah, yeah, calm it." Mello sighed, smiling at the redhead that was currently running around in Mario boxers.

"You are such a dork." Near laughed.

"Thanks, nerd." Matt stuck his tongue out, and grabbed a towel.

Mello watched the interaction, laughing. The best friends were friends again, and Near didn't hate him.

"Niaa, Maattyyy." He called, using his most sexy drawl. Both boys looked at him wide eyed. Mello smirked seductively, and stood up, swaying his hips. He placed a hand on both their chests, pushing them against the couch. He climbed on them, resting his head in Matt's lap, and his feet in Near's. "I'm sleepy."

"Let's go to sleep then, because it's 1:30 in the morning." Near said, looking at the clock.

"Alrightie." Matt stood up, and yawned. Mello stood up also, and the trio walked upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

"Good morning, Misa. How are you feeling?" Light asked, sitting beside the blonde's bed.

"Misa is fine. My head hurts, though." she said, groaning.

"Here, some Tylenol." L handed her two pills and a glass of water.

"Raito, what is he doing here?" Misa asked in Japanese, glaring at the director.

"Misa, Eru can understand you." Light said boredly, and smiled. "He is here because he is my friend."

"He is a pervert." Misa said, switching to English.

"And you are an idiotic blonde." L muttered loud enough so Light could hear. "Actually, Misa, I have something to tell you." he said louder. The brunette beside him closed his eyes, knowing what L was going to say.

"What is it?" Misa asked, sitting up.

"Light is gay, and I've been screwing him just after you two got together." L said, smirking. Light sighed, preparing for an incoming migraine.

"L-Light, is that true? You're cheating on me with-with THAT?" Misa screeched.

"Misa, technically, we're only together for publicity. And yeah, I love L." Light admitted, smiling.

And with a loud thump, Misa fell backwards, fainting.

"I think she took that rather well." L said.

"She didn't bust out my eardrums yet." Light sighed, looking at L. "Still, why the hell did you tell her that now?"

"I can't keep it a secret any longer. It is obvious to everyone but her." L smirked, pulling Light in for a passionate kiss.

"Damn you and your kissing skills." Light moaned.

"You damn well love my kissing skills." L laughed.

* * *

A/N:

Alright, since I'm almost at 100 reviews, my 100th reviewer will get a story posted for them. I'll tell you if you've won or not, and I'll message you the details then, ok?

Epilogue next. Expect a surprise :D I'll post another Mello/Matt story out soon :D And a Mello/Matt/Near love triangle multi-chapter is in the works.

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I love reading your opinions and criticism. It makes me smile when I get a good review(which is all of them :D )

I hope you liked this chapter!

Please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	15. Epilogue:Sunset

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language, lemon

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue: Sunset**

"I'm Kiyomi Takada for ABC News. Today is the premier of L Lawliet's new movie, She's The Man: The Remake. The fans are crowding the red carpet, waiting for the stars to show up! And here comes L Lawliet now!" The black haired woman said, motioning for the cameraman to step back.

L stepped out of the limo, Light right beside him. They both smiled at the cameras, and walked down the red carpet, hand in hand. L was wearing his typical white shirt and baggy pants, while Light was in a suit.

"And his boyfriend, Light Yagami, star of the movie is here with us! Light, L do you have anything to say to our viewers?" Takada asked, shoving a microphone in their faces.

"Hi." L waved lamely. Light laughed, and smiled at Takada.

"Long time no see, Ms. Takada." He said, reaching over to give the news anchor a friendly hug. L smiled to hide his annoyance, his hand still intertwined with Light's.

"Hi, Light." she blushed, and smiled. "Do you have anything to say to our viewers?"

"Yeah. L and I are engaged! Sorry, ladies." He winked. A chorus of 'Awww's and cheers erupted from the fans.

"Manwhore." L coughed.

"Shut it." Light grumbled, and walked down the red carpet, stopping to sign autographs or take pictures. Another limo pulled in, and out stepped Misa, in a short black dress.

"Next is Misa Amane, who plays Viola! Hey Misa!" Takada looked over at the smiling blonde.

"Kiyomi!" Misa glomped her friend, and giggled.

"Do you want to say anything?" Takada asked, smiling.

"Haaaiiiiiii everybody! I hope you'll like the movieeee!" Misa slurred, as she skipped down the carpet, also taking pictures and singing autographs. When she approached L and Light, she gave L a death glare.

"Misa." Light said politely.

"Light." Misa smiled, also politely. "Boyfriend stealing asshole." she greeted L sarcastically.

"Idiotic blonde slut." L said back, smirking as he pulled Light into a kiss. Cameras went off, and the air was filled with way too loud screams and wolf whistles. Misa death glared L, and forced a smile for the paparazzi.

The other stars pulled in, smiling and showing off.

"The preview will start in half an hour! Where is Mello?" Light asked, leaning against L.

"He said he will be here." Linda said, pulling out her phone. "And Near promised to show up too. Where are they?"

"I'll call." L said, getting his phone out.

* * *

"Near here." Near answered his phone, looking out the window. "Hey L."

"Where are you?" L asked.

"In traffic. I'll be there in a minute." Near said, sighing.

"Are Matt and Mello with you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Mello wanted to surprise them, or something. I haven't seen him in 6 months, L, how the hell am I supposed to know? Matt is waiting for him." Near smoothed out his white suit, and rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you in a second, I'm already here." He hung up, and stepped outside, squinting against the bright lights.

"The stage manager, Near River has arrived! Would you like to say anything?" Takada asked.

"Please enjoy the movie." Near smiled, and walked towards L and Light.

"Yo." Light greeted.

"Hi." Near sighed, and sat down.

* * *

"MEEELLLOOOOO!!!!" Matt screamed, glomping Mello as the blonde walked into the door.

"Mattie? Oh, I missed you!" Mello hugged him back, and the two kissed briefly.

"We have the movie preview in, like, half an hour. Near left already. Tell me everything that happened on tour!" Matt said, pulling Mello into the limo, and the chauffeur drove off.

"I sang and preformed." Mello rolled his eyes, and laughed. "I already told you what happened, I called like everyday!"

"But still, Mel!" Matt smiled, and leaned over, capturing Mello's lips in a fiery kiss. They were in the middle of a very passionate make-out session when Matt's phone rang.

"Fuck." he swore, getting off Mello's lap. "What?" he answered, annoyed.

"Hi Matt." Near said, smiling from the other line. "I am going to safely assume Mello is with you."

"Know-it-all." Matt sighed, laughing. "We'll be there soon, Near."

"Alright. I'll make sure Misa doesn't murder L."

"You do that. See ya."

"Near missed you alot, you know." Matt said, relaxing against Mello.

"And I missed him. Oh, and Matty." Mello said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Yes, Mello?"

"I love you." he leaned his head forward, gently kissing Matt Spider-man style.

"Love you too, babe." Matt said back, and they laughed, holding their hands. The limo pulled up a minute later, and Mello got out, pulling Matt alongside him.

"And here is the co-star, Mello Keehl, who just wrapped up his Flame Tour. And his boyfriend, chief make-up artist, Matt Jeevas. Mello, Matt would you like to say anything to our audience?" Takada asked, shoving the microphone in their face.

"Actually, I do." Mello said, and turned to Matt, a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Mattie, you are everything to me. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but, I love you so much, it's like I've known you all my life. Mail Jeevas, will you marry me?" Mello went down on one knee, and pulled out a black box.

"Mello, I-I have no idea what to say." Matt said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Aww! Say Yes!!" The audience screamed, L, Light, Misa and the rest of the cast, excluding Near, joined in.

"Hell yes!" Matt said, and pulled Mello into a bone crushing hug, with a very passionate kiss.

"How romantic!" Takada said to the camera, aww-ing along with the audience.

"Congratulations." Near said, and smiled bitter-sweetly.

"Near, I-I'm sorry." Matt whispered lowly, so Mello couldn't hear.

"It's alright." Near smiled, and Matt pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, man." he said, and Near laughed.

"I love you too, Matt." Near said.

"As do I, baby." Mello added, and the trio walked into the studio for the premiere of the movie.

* * *

1 year later

"Mihael Keehl, do you take Mail Jeevas as your lawfully wed husband?" the preacher asked.

"Yes." Mello said, smiling at the audience at the small Cathedral in downtown Toronto.

"Do you, Mail Jeevas, take Mihael Keehl as your husband?"

"I do." Matt said, smiling wide.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the husband!" The preacher smiled, as the two kissed lovingly.

L and Light were the first to hug and congratulate the couple, followed by Near, Misa and the rest of their friends.

"The reception is in High Park. Please make your way there." Mello said, as he and Matt walked towards their limo.

"Hey, Near was it?" A tall, black haired man smiled at the short boy.

"Yes. And you are?" Near asked, looking at the slightly familiar face.

"I'm Stephen Gevanni. I was at the premiere of L's movie a year ago." Gevanni smiled.

"Oh, Gevanni." Near muttered to himself, and smiled politely. "Would you like to go with me to the reception."

"Sure." Gevanni nodded, as they both walked to their limo, ignoring L and Light's heavy make-out session behind some bushes.

"They fornicate like rabbits." Near said, rolling his eyes.

"Horny, nymphomaniac rabbits." Gevanni said, and Near chuckled.

**The End**

* * *

A/N:

Backstage is now finished! Tell me how you liked the epilogue. Sorry it's short, but I can't really think of anything to write, sorry. Was it cute enough?

Zena Silverwing is my 100th reviewer, congratulations! *claps*

Ok, so at the moment, gay marriage isn't legal in California, but to me, I think that it will be soon. But I don't live in America. It is, in fact, legal in Canada, where I live. And same-sex marriage is recognized in the state of California. So, all my facts should be lined up perfectly.

I'm sorry I didn't update in so long, I was busy =.="

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone!

I hope you liked this chapter!

Please leave me a review :)

-Pika-chan


	16. Special Chapter: Doves

**Backstage**

**Pairings:** Mello/Matt, L/Light, Light/Misa, Mello/Near, others

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, language

* * *

**Special Chapter: Doves  
**

"C'mon, Matt, hurry your ass up!" Mello yelled from downstairs, waiting impatiently for his husband to get down.

"I'm hurrying, babe, I'm hurrying. But the talk show doesn't start until 5, and it's only like 3!" the redhead sighed, as he walked downstairs. He was dressed as he usually was, with his goggles, stripes and messy hair.

"Mattie, you know we have to be there before everyone else. Besides, that Gevanni doesn't like me very much." the blond sighed, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist. "The limo's outside, so let's hurry!"

"Fine, fine. I love you, Mel." Matt smiled, giving the blond a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you more." Mello laughed, pulling him along to the limo.

* * *

"Hi Matt, hey Mello! Long time no see!" L called, waving at his two friends.

"Wassup, L?" Mello asked, smiling at the director.

"The ceiling." L laughed, and looked to his right. "Light just went to get some food, he should be here."

"Matty, go get me something to eat too." Mello asked, smiling at his lover.

"Why?" Matt asked, looking at Mello with mild suspicion.

"So the semes can talk." Mello smirked, and Matt glared.

"Fine." he said, walking over to Light at the food table.

"I am going to get killed if Light hears that." L sighed, leaning against a wall.

"Whatever. Who else is gonna be here?" the younger asked, looking at the door.

"Everyone involved with the movie." the black haired man said, smiling. "Near and Gevanni should be here soon."

"Great." Mello sighed at the mention of Gevanni.

"Mello, it's not that Gevanni doesn't like you, it's just that hearing his boyfriend moan the name of an ex-crush in his sleep when he is dating someone else is kinda harsh." L said, and Mello rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault I'm so sexy." he said, striking a pose.

"Mel, only in front of me, babe." Matt said, appearing with a plate of food and Light.

"I am very pissed at you, Lawliet." Light said, glaring at L. "You aren't the seme, and you know it." he put his hands on his hips, and pouted.

"But Light makes an adorable uke." the older laughed, hugging his husband.

"Fuck you." the Japanese said, still pissed.

"I believe it's the other way around, ne?" L smiled, leaning forward to nip Light's ear.

"Not in public. Use a closet." Matt said, dodging a flying carrot from L.

"Screw you." the director said, smiling. "No snarky remarks."

"Fine." the redhead nodded, licking his lips.

"Hi everyone!" called Near as he walked up beside them, Gevanni behind.

"Hey Near! Long time no see!" Matt smiled, hugging his best friend.

"Hi Matt, Mello." the stage manager smiled at the blond.

"Hey Near." Mello greeted, ignoring the glare Gevanni gave him.

"Everyone, get ready, the show starts in 10 minutes!" the producers called, and the six men were ushered to their positions.

* * *

"Welcome to our show! Today, we will be talking about the new movie from L Lawliet, 'Future Diary'! Let's welcome Light Yagami, who stars as Yukiteru Amano and his husband, L Lawliet!" The host said cheerfully, practically jumping in joy as Light and L walked down the steps to the chairs, holding hands.

"Welcome, L, Light." she said, smiling.

"Good afternoon." L greeted, shaking her hand.

"Hey." Light smiled, and shrieks erupted from the audience.

"Now, down to the question everyone is asking, L, is it hard seeing your boyfriend kiss his ex-girlfriend in so many scenes?" The host asked, and L blinked boredly.

"No, it isn't. Light likes men, so why should he fall for that slut?" he answered, and Light smiled at him.

"L's right. Why would I cheat on my husband, hm?" the brunette leaned to the side, pressing a kiss to the older man's cheek. Again, the audience was filled with screaming and awww-ing.

"Aww, now, let's welcome Mello Keehl, who plays Aru Akise, and Matt Jeevas, his husband!" the audience cheered as the two walked towards the sitting area, and sat down beside L and Light.

"Hiiiii~ Mello? Tell me, how does it feel to be a triple threat, and at such a young age?" the host asked, staring slightly dreamily at the blonde.

"It's fun." Mello smirked, leaning against Matt. "Fucking awesome, you know?"

"And you are so sexy! Matt, how does it feel to be married to the sexiest man of the year?" the host giggled, and Matt smiled at her.

"It's nice, knowing I get to take him home." the redhead winked, and Mello rolled his eyes.

"Fuck yeah." he smirked, leaning forward to capture the younger's lips with his. The screams from the audience were near deafening.

"Guys, save it for later." L muttered, while Light chuckled behind his hand.

"Haha, hilarious. Says the guy who nearly did his man in the bathroom." Mello snapped back.

"Okay, okay, calm it down a bit. L, is it hard seeing another guy be infatuated with your husband in Future Diary? And they even kiss!" the host screamed, and Light sighed, leaning back against his chair.

"Mello and I are friends, plus he is taken. Why would I get jealous?" L answered, smiling.

"Yeah, besides, Light is too girly for Mel." Matt said, and the three erupted in laughter. Light glared at them, and turned away.

"Whoo, these guys are hilarious! Now, we have a special surprise. Misa Amane, who is playing Yuno Gasai is here! Misa-Misa, come on out!" The blonde girl smiled as she stepped out onto the seating area, taking a seat between Matt and L.

"Hey Misa, long time no see." Matt said, and the girl giggled.

"Hey!" she nodded.

"Misa, did you say the you have something to tell us?" the host asked 15 minutes later.

"Yes! Misa-Misa has a boyfriend!" the blonde jumped up, motioning for her new boyfriend to come out.

"MIKAMI!?" Mello gasped, as he clutched his sides in laughter.

"Wow." Light breathed, laughing hard also.

Matt intelligently his his laughter behind his hand, while L just scooted over to give him room to sit.

"When did this happen, Misa?" the director asked, tilting his head to the side.

"A few weeks after Mattie and Mello's wedding." the girl explained, hugging an uncomfortable looking Mikami.

* * *

"That was very surprising." Near said as Matt and Mello stood backstage, near the food.

"No shit." Mello laughed, stuffing a strawberry dipped in chocolate into his mouth.

"I'm just happy Misa found someone who isn't having butt sex in the closet with the director." Matt laughed, and the three paused, looking at each other.

"Like they are doing now." the youngest said, and the trio laughed.

"I'm even more glad that we are still friends." Matt smiled, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "I love you guys."

"Love you too." Mello said, pecking his cheek.

"Love you." Near echoed, hugging his best friend.

* * *

A/N:

Hehe, surprise everyone!

I just finished reading the manga Future Diary (as much as it was updated, anyways) and decided that it would make an epic awesome movie!

Please review if you love me for adding a little special chapter :D

It was a bit random, yes, but it won't leave me alone! My hand was just itching to write it!

-Pika-chan


End file.
